Kiseki no Kagami
by Takamasa Saeki
Summary: Sekarang giliran our emperor! Kagami Rinka yang (katanya) sedang sakit, membuat Taiga menggantikannya menemani ayahnya dalam pertemuan selanjutnya. Dengan Akashi Company. Beberapa masalah dan perdebatan kecil membuat Akashi mengerti kalau ia memang menyukai Kagami. Tetapi, reaksi apa yang diberikan Kagami saat menceritakan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Bokushi?/AkaKaga (OreKaga)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Disaat keadaan mulai tenang setelah pertandingan melawan tim Jabberwock, libur musim panaspun dimulai. Dimulai dari telpon ibu Kagami yang menyuruhnya pulang ke Amerika, hingga Himuro yang membelikan tiket untuk berlibur tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

.

.

"Kalau tiket itu untukku apakah tidak masalah Himuro- _san_?"

"Aku akan mengajak temanku menginap kalau tidak keberatan _kaa-san_."

"…kenapa Murasakibara- _kun_ ikut…?"

"Muro- _chin_ memang akan mengajakku karena memang sedang liburan…"

.

.

"Biasanya, kalau sedang berlibur seperti sekarang ada saja kebetulan bertemu dengan anggota tim lainnya."

" _Maa,_ aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar akan memenangkan hadiah utama itu Shin- _chan_!"

"Sudah kubilang menurut oha-asa, Cancer sedang dalam keberuntungan terbaik hari itu— _nanodayo_ …"

"Aku dapat tawaran pemotretan disini, makanya aku berada disini."

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku memang sudah merencanakan liburan kemari sebelum pertandingan dengan tim Jabberwock dulu karena aku dapat tiket pertandingan NBA."

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun kalau sampai si rambut merah itu juga berada disini…"

"…kau mengatakan sesuatu Taiga?"

.

.

Disaat secara kebetulan seluruh mantan anggota GOM bersama dengan Takao dan juga Satsuki berada disana, saat itu juga Himuro merasakan adanya bahaya jika Taiga bersama dengan mereka. Tetapi yang namanya Kagami Taiga, tidak akan menyadari jika ia berada diantara hewan buas sekalipun.

"Rumahku cukup luas kalau kalian tidak keberatan menginap dan berbagi kamar."

Apakah tidak ada yang ingat jika seorang Kagami Taiga adalah anak orang kaya? Tetapi—kenapa Akashi Seijuurou juga ikut bersama dengan mereka sementara ia bahkan punya villa di Negara orang tersebut?

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ganbatte—minna-san!_ "

"Takao, sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk bagaimana kalau kita pergi duluan saja?"

Takao yang tidak berniat untuk mendekati Kagami sama sekali malah jadi yang terdekat dengan pemuda itu, hingga membuatnya menjadi rival terberat dari para mantan Kiseki no Sedai.

"Kalau kalian berani-berani melakukan _sexual harassment_ dengannya, kupastikan kalian tidak akan bisa bermain basket untuk selamanya."

Ingatkan mereka untuk tidak membuat marah seorang Himuro Tatsuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Kiseki no Kagami**

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor (Friendship)

 **Pairing :** GOM x Kagami Taiga

 **Warning :** BrotherComplex!Himuro; Fujo!Satsuki+Alex, OOC

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi; tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dalam pembuatan ffic ini. Pembuatan ffic ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka.**_

 **Chapter 1 : Accidental**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kembali ke Amerika?"

Sebuah percakapan ibu dan anak yang terjadi via handphone terjadi ditengah jam istirahat dari menu latihan yang disiapkan Aida Riko. Yang sedang menelpon, Kagami Taiga tampak mendengarkan suara ibunya sambil meminum minumannya dan duduk di samping Kuroko dan juga yang lainnya.

" _ **Kaa-san sudah membelikan tiket untukmu. Dua minggu lagi kau akan liburan bukan?"**_

"Ugh tetapi aku—"

" _ **Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sudah 2 tahun kau tidak kembali ke rumah. Hanya melewati liburan saja disini tidak apa-apa kan?"**_

Tidak mungkin pemuda itu mengatakan tidak jika ibunya sudah bersabda. Kagami Taiga tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak durhaka. Jadilah pemuda itu hanya menghela napas pasrah dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang…"

" _ **Akan kaa-san kirimkan tiketnya untukmu beberapa hari lagi~!"**_

—pip.

"Ada apa dengan ibumu Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko menatap kearah pemuda itu.

"Ibuku memintaku untuk pulang ke Amerika. Tahun lalu kita habiskan untuk berlatih bukan? Ia tidak mau mendengar kata tidak sepertinya."

"Tidak masalah," Kagami menoleh kearah Riko yang tampaknya mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua, "tidak ada menu khusus selama liburan ini, jadi kalau memang ibumu meminta untuk kembali ke Amerika pergi saja. Tetapi, kalau saat kembali kau menjadi lebih lemah, latihanmu akan kutambah jadi 3x lipat."

Kagami bisa melihat gerbang neraka di belakang Riko yang sedang tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tiketmu sudah sampai?"

"Begitulah, _kaa-san_ menggunakan paket kilat untuk mengirimkannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan liburan nanti Kuroko?"

"Tidak ada rencana khusus. Inginnya sih menghabiskan dengan latihan denganmu," Kuroko tampak memelankan perkataannya sambil melirik kearah Kagami. Yaaah sambil coba-coba buat pedekate sama gebetan.

"Bukannya masih ada Hyuuga- _senpai_ sama yang lainnya? Kalau mau latihan juga bisa sekarang kok," dengan begonya Kagami yang tidak mengerti arti 'latihan' yang dimaksud Kuroko hanya bisa membuat sang bayangan menunduk kecewa. Yah, walaupun sifat polos Kagami juga yang membuatnya suka kan?

 _Aw._

"Taiga."

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni sebelah menutupi mata yang tampak tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tatsuya, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Mengantarkan pesan dari Alex," Kagami menatap bingung kearah Himuro yang tampak tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan, "—liburan nanti ia ingin mengajak kita untuk menonton pertandingan basket di Amerika. Dia sudah membelikan tiketnya."

"Eh tapi—sebenarnya," Kagami tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sedikit tidak enak untuk mengatakan rencana ibunya yang akan menculiknya dan bagaimana tiket itu sudah ada di tangannya sekarang, "aku memang sudah berencana untuk pergi sih. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk pulang dan sudah membelikanku tiket."

"Oh? Tetapi Alex sudah membelikan tiketnya. Sayang sekali kalau tidak digunakan," Himuro tampak menghela napas dan berpikir cara lainnya untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan tiket yang sudah dibeli oleh Alex sebelum Kuroko tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah pemburu yang sudah mendapatkan mangsa.

"Boleh aku yang menggantikan Kagami- _kun_ menggunakan tiketnya Himuro- _san_?"

"Kuroko- _kun_? Bagaimana ya, aku harus menanyakan pada Alex terlebih dahulu," Himuro tampak masih berpikir, walaupun sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan bukanlah apakah Alex akan menyetujuinya atau tidak. Sungguh, Himuro bahkan yakin Alex akan senang dengan keputusan Kuroko untuk ikut dengan Kagami.

Masalahnya, ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Kuroko dibalik permintaannya itu.

"Ide yang bagus, kita bisa berlatih bersama saat liburan bukan?" Oh Kagami, apakah kau tahu dibalik tampang seperti anjing kehujanan milik Kuroko terdapat serigala buas yang siap untuk menerkammu kapanpun? Himuro ingin menjedukkan kepalanya di dinding terdekat. Tolong.

"Benar bukan?"

"Aku yang akan meminta Alex kalau ia tidak memperbolehkannya," Kagami menoleh kearah Himuro dengan wajah seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainan yang ia cari, "—tidak apa-apa bukan Tatsuya?"

"Te—tentu saja tidak apa-apa…"

"Kalau ada Kuroko dan Tatsuya sih pilihan bagus aku menyetujui permintaan ibuku," Kuroko dan juga Himuro menoleh pada Kagami yang tersenyum lebar kearah mereka, "kalau dengan kalian tentu saja liburanku tidak akan membosankan bukan?"

…

' _Dia benar-benar malaikat.'_

Sementara Kuroko menutupi wajah merahnya dan menahan diri, Himuro tampak menunduk lemas melihat adiknya yang sudah siap untuk dimakan oleh hewan buas berbulu domba didepannya.

"Dan kau juga boleh menginap di rumahku. Aku akan meminta izin pada ibuku," dan perkataan itu seolah sebuah bom nuklir yang meledak di belakang Himuro dan juga Kuroko. Dalam artian yang berbeda satu sama lainnya.

' _Satu rumah dengan Kagami-kun…'_

Sementara Kuroko berimajinasi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka disana, Himuro mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum meskipun dalam hati kacau dan ingin berteriak jangan pada keputusan Kagami.

 **.**

 **.**

' _Berlibur berdua dengan Kagami-kun saja…'_

Satu pemikiran yang sudah ada sejak pertama kali Kuroko menginjakkan kaki di bandara Narita untuk pergi ke Amerika. Dan sepertinya ia sudah melupakan Himuro. Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak pembicaraan Kagami dan juga ibunya, sekarang mereka sudah akan berangkat. Alex yang tentu segera menyetujui keberangkatan Kuroko bersama dengan Himuro mengganti nama di tiket itu.

Dan secara kebetulan, ternyata pesawat yang akan ditumpangi oleh Himuro dan Kuroko sama seperti yang akan ditumpangi oleh Kagami.

"Taiga," suara Himuro kembali terdengar membuat pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam itu menoleh bersama dengan Kuroko. Namun, Kuroko yang awalnya tampak berbunga-bunga segera berubah murung saat melihat raksasa ungu yang berjalan di belakang Himuro saat ini.

"…Himuro- _san_ , bisa jelaskan kenapa ada Murasakibara- _kun_ disini?"

"Alex mengatakan untuk mengajak satu teman lagi agar ramai. Awalnya Atsushi tidak ingin ikut, tetapi entah kenapa saat aku mengatakan akan ada Taiga dan Kuroko, ia jadi bersemangat untuk ikut," oh, apakah sebuah persimpangan empat berkedut yang ada diatas kepala Himuro yang sedang tersenyum saat ini?

"Karena sedang masa liburan, aku ikut. Tidak masalah bukan Kuroko-chin… Kagami-chin?"

"Tentu tidak masalah, lebih banyak orang lebih baik," Kagami yang paling tidak sadar dengan percikan api diantara wajah malas Murasakibara dan juga Kuroko serta tatapan tajam dibalik senyuman Himuro tampak bersemangat sendiri sebelum sebuah pengumuman begitu saja terdengar menandakan pesawat mereka siap untuk berangkat.

"Ayo, kita sudah terlambat."

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetapi aneh ya, setiap kali akan pergi seperti ini—selalu saja ada kebetulan bertemu dengan anggota tim lainnya."

Kagami tampak memasukkan tasnya kedalam tempat kabin diatas kursi dan membantu barang Kuroko untuk dimasukkan disampingnya. Sementara sedang sibuk menatap tas yang ada diatas kabin, terjadilah pertarungan saling tatap menatap antara Kuroko dan juga Murasakibara.

' _Aku yang akan duduk di sebelah Kagami-chi/Kagami-kun_.'

Yang sekali lagi tidak disadari Kagami dan disadari oleh Himuro yang segera mengambil jalan pintas dan teraman untuk adiknya itu, "tempat dudukku…"

"Ah—"

"Disini Taiga," Himuro yang sudah duduk di bangku tengah badan pesawat yang biasa ditempati oleh 6 orang tampak menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Himuro memang berada diantara Kagami dan salah satu dari Kuroko dan juga Murasakibara yang kecurian start dari Himuro, dan dua kursi yang ada disamping Kagami, tentu bukan milik mereka.

"Baiklah," Kagami menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan duduk disamping Himuro, "—kalau sedang pergi seperti ini, biasanya kita selalu bertemu dengan anggota tim lainnya ya. Kebetulan sekali, misalkan saja—bisa saja kursi yang ada disebelahku ini sudah dipesan oleh salah satu orang yang kita kenal."

"Ah, disini Shin- _chan_!"

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Kagami berhenti berbicara, dan ketiga pasang mata lainnya juga segera menoleh. Menemukan pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah dan juga pemuda lainnya berambut hijau dan berkacamata. Familiar.

Terlalu familiar.

"Kenapa aku harus melihat kalian disini?"

Midorima tampak menatap kesal mereka berempat sambil membenahi kacamatanya, "oh apakah kau akan pergi ke Amerika juga Midorima?"

Midorima menatap kearah Kagami yang menatapnya bingung yang malah membuatnya kelabakan dalam hati. Sementara Takao yang tampak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada partnernya segera mengambil tidak lanjut sambil menahan tawanya.

"Shin- _chan_ , aku duduk di pinggir ya!" Takao mendudukkan dirinya begitu saja di tempat duduk pojok dekat gang dan hanya tersisa kursi disamping Kagami. Tatapan tajam dari tiga orang lainnya ditambah dengan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah dari Takao membuat Midorima membatu beberapa saat.

"Ada apa?" Kagami menatap dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit—yang menurut Midorima terlihat imut—dan malah membuatnya semakin salting sebelum Kagami melanjutkan, "ngomong-ngomong kau menghalangi jalan."

"Ah," Midorima menoleh pada beberapa penumpang lainnya yang tampak menatapnya kesal karena berdiri ditengah jalan. Oke, Takao harus memeriksakan diri setelah ini karena ia merasa perutnya mendadak mules terlalu banyak menahan tawa.

"Duduklah."

"A—ah, ja—jangan salah paham. Aku bukannya ingin duduk disebelahmu, _nanodayo_ …" Midorima membenahi kacamatanya dulu sebelum menempatkan dirinnya disamping Kagami yang menatapnya heran namun tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

"Menang undian?"

Kuroko, Himuro, dan juga Kagami (Murasakibara sibuk dengan snack dari pesawat) menoleh pada Takao yang menceritakan bagaimana mereka berdua bisa berakhir disini secara kebetulan.

"Intinya aku dapatkan undian untuk mengambil kesempatan mendapatkan tiket ke Amerika untuk dua orang. Dan Shin- _chan_ yang mengambil undiannya untukku," Takao menceritakan dengan senang karena apa yang ia dapatkan hingga sampai akan berangkat ke Amerika.

"oha-asa mengatakan jika hari itu adalah hari terbaik untuk cancer, dan tentu saja itu juga karena _lucky item_ ku hari itu," Midorima tampak membenahi kacamatanya lagi, "oha-asa selalu benar _nanodayo_."

"Aku tidak begitu percaya dengan hal seperti itu sih," Kagami tampak menjawab, dan hampir membuat Midorima kesal karena perkataannya, "tetapi kenyataannya aku terbantuk karena _lucky item_ yang kau pinjamkan saat ujian waktu itu. Jadi, kurasa apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya."

Dan senyuman lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putih Kagami membuat Midorima tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Wajahmu memerah loh Shin - _chan,_ " Takao menahan tawa melihat wajah Midorima saat itu.

"Diamlah Takao."

Sementara Midorima dan juga Takao sedang berdebat dengan ketsunderean Midorima, Kagami tampak menoleh pada Kuroko yang dihalangi Himuro untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Sudah ada dua teman SMPmu yang kebetulan ada disini. Jangan bilang si _Aho_ itu juga akan ada disini," Kagami tampak tertawa datar dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Itu akan jadi kebetulan yang mengerikan."

"Dai- _chan_ , kursi nomor berapa?"

"Ikut saja dan jangan banyak omong Satsuki."

Suara yang terdengar tidak terlalu kencang itu pertama didengar oleh Takao yang menyadari pemilik suara itu siapa. Menoleh kearah belakang, menemukan pemuda berambut biru dengan kulit tan, dan juga gadis berambut pink yang tampak mengikutinya.

"AH!" Takao sedikit berteriak, membuat Midorima dan juga yang lainnya menoleh kearah yang Takao tunjuk. Dan dua orang yang ditunjuk tampak menoleh dan saling bertatapan tanpa bicara beberapa detik.

"…eeeeeh!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Dai- _chan_ dan aku memang sudah menabung untuk ke Amerika menonton pertandingan NBA sih, makanya kami disini."

Beruntung kursi yang ada di samping Takao kosong dan membuat Aomine dan juga Satsuki menuju kesana saat pesawat sudah berada diatas awan. Aomine tampak menoleh kearah Kagami sambil berdecih kesal.

"Dan apa-apaan ini? Memangnya kalian sedang darmawisata?"

Kagami tampak memalingkan wajahnya, tampak kesal dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Bukan karena kenyataan Kagami ada disana dan akan berada di Amerika bersama-sama, namun karena mereka bersama. Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Midorima bersama dengan Kagami.

Iya, Aomine Daiki cemburu.

"Sebenarnya hanya kebetulan kok, awalnya aku dipanggil ibuku untuk kembali, dan ternyata Alex meminta Tatsuya dan aku untuk kembali ke Amerika untuk menonton pertandingan NBA disana. Karena tiketnya sudah dipesan Alex, pada akhirnya Kuroko yang menggantikan tiket atas namaku. Saat sampai di bandara, Tatsuya mengatakan kalau Murasakibara ikut, dan ternyata saat sudah duduk di pesawat Midorima dan juga Takao berada disini juga karena menang undian," jawab Kagami menceritakan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Che, memangnya ada kebetulan seperti itu? Sekalian saja di pesawat ini ada Kise dan juga Akashi."

Oh, terkadang perkataan itu adalah doa kau tahu Aomine?

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaa~ membosankan—ssu," pemuda berambut kuning pendek itu tampak duduk di salah satu bangku VIP pesawat menuju ke Amerika. Kise Ryouta tampaknya akan semakin melebarkan sayapnya di dunia modeling dengan mendapatkan tawaran job di Amerika.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu Kise, ini adalah kesempatan besarmu!"

Sang manajer tampak duduk di sebelahnya dan memarahinya yang tampak dengan tidak sopannya menguap karena bosan.

"Tetapi ini benar-benar liburan yang tidak akan terasa. Apa-apaan aku masih harus bekerja apalagi di Amerika, kau lebih kejam dari Kasamatsu- _senpai—ssu~_ " Kise tampak menghela napas kecewa dan menatap kearah jendela yang ada disampingnya. Ia menghela napas menatap kearah langit malam yang gelap, "kalau di Jepang kan aku bisa pergi ke Seirin dan bertemu dengan Kuroko-cchi dan tentu saja Kagami-cchi~!"

"Protes sekali lagi aku akan membungkam mulutmu Kise…"

Ia tahu manajernya benar-benar akan melakukan itu. Dan ia bungkam sambil terus melihat jendela memikirkan pemuda berambut merah pendek yang menurutnya berada di tanah Jepang saat ini. Berbeda setengah dunia dengannya sebentar lagi.

"Maaf tuan, daerah ini khusus untuk penumpang VIP."

Suara pramugari disana tampak tidak ia gubris, tidak tertarik.

"Oh maaf, sebenarnya aku tersesat saat akan ke toilet."

Sebelum suara yang familiar itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam yang familiar yang sudah membelakanginya. Namun, dengan segera ia memajukan tubuhnya, dan menahan sosok itu.

"Ka—Kagami- _cchi_?!"

Yang dipanggil tampaknya sama terkejutnya saat mengetahui pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak berada disana.

"Kise, kau juga ada disini?"

…

"Juga?"

 **.**

 **.**

"HIDOI—SSU~!"

Kise yang ikut Kagami menuju ke belakang menemui semuanya menoleh kearah enam orang yang berada di satu baris bangku dan juga Aomine dan Satsuki yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke kursi kosong disana.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku untuk berlibur bersama Kagami- _cchi_ ke Amerika! Untuk saat ini aku beruntung manajerku menerima tawaran untuk pemotretan di Amerika," Kise tampak duduk di depan bangku tempat Kagami dan juga yang lainnya berada.

"Ini hanya kebetulan kok…"

Semuanya yang sepertinya sudah lelah dengan semua kebetulan ini hanya berbicara bebarengan dengan nada datar.

"Tetapi hebat juga kau bisa pemotretan di luar negri Kise."

Kagami tampaknya tidak memiliki maksud apapun mengatakan itu dan memang menganggap kalau itu hebat. Kise yang mendengar itu tampak menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar sebelum merangkul bahu Kagami—membuat Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan juga Himuro tersentak—dan menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengannya sebagai cover.

"Aku sudah pernah melakukan pemotretan di Korea dan juga beberapa Negara loh Kagami- _cchi_! Walaupun ke Amerika baru sekali ini sih!"

Kise tampak bersemangat berbicara dan menunjukkan foto-fotonya pada Kagami tidak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari semua orang kecuali Takao yang asik dengan film di depannya dan Satsuki yang sedang menikmati makanan pesawat.

"Enak sekali, walaupun ayah dan ibuku sering berpergian aku hanya pernah ke Amerika dan juga Jepang," Kagami tampak menoleh kearah Kise yang masih berada disampingnya, "tetapi boleh jujur?"

"Tentu~"

"Kurasa foto-foto ini tidak begitu menarik," Kagami tertawa datar sementara Kise tampak membatu dan menjadi serpihan debu membuat semua orang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Kise rasanya ingin menangis.

"Begitukah Kagami- _cchi_?"

"Maksudku, saat kau bermain basket bukankah terlihat lebih keren daripada foto-foto itu?" Kagami menatap kearah Kise yang membatu dengan mata membulat sempurna. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sebelum ia berbalik membelakangi Kagami dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

' _Dia benar-benar malaikaaaat!'_

"Tetapi yang benar saja," Kagami menghela napas melihat semua orang disana yang tampaknya sedikit lagi lengkap, "—aku tidak akan kaget lagi kalau ternyata Akashi juga ada disini…"

 _ **TAP!**_

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya dari belakang, dan saat ia menoleh—pemuda berambut merah pendek tersenyum padanya.

"…kau mengatakan sesuatu Taiga?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayahku meminta untuk melihat keadaan villa yang ada di Amerika. Makanya aku berakhir disini…"

Akashi Seijuurou, pelengkap dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai mengajak mereka menuju ke lantai dua dari pesawat besar bertingkat yang mereka naiki. Yang tentu saja bukan kelas Ekonomi yang ditempati oleh Kagami dan juga yang lainnya, atau VIP yang ditempati oleh Kise.

Ini adalah bangku president suite yang ada di pesawat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang kuajak kemari hanya Taiga. Kenapa kalian juga ikut," Akashi menatap kearah Himuro dan yang lainnya termasuk Takao dan juga Satsuki.

"Tidak apa-apa bukan? Berada di bagian president suite itu jarang loh, kalau ramai-ramai seperti ini akan lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian," Kagami tampaknya cukup senang dengan keadaan yang ramai seperti ini. Membuat Akashi tampak terdiam, terlalu diam. Atau lebih tepatnya ia membatu.

"Aka-chin, kau tidak apa-apa~?" Murasakibara mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian sudah punya tempat tinggal di Amerika?" Kagami yang membuka pembicaraan tampak menoleh pada semua orang yang ada disana, "ah tentu saja ini tidak berlaku untuk Tatsuya dan Kuroko yang memang menginap di tempatku."

…

Semuanya menoleh pada Kuroko (kecuali Himuro) dengan tatapan tajam seolah mengatakan 'penghianat-kau-mau-menginap-berdua-dengan-Kagami?!' dan Kuroko tampak hanya diam dan tenang.

"Aku akan mencari hotel setelah sampai di Amerika…"

"Tentu saja yang dekat dengan rumah Kagami— _nanodayo_!" Takao seolah menerjemahkan dan juga menambahkan kata-kata dari Midorima yang segera dibalas tendangan langsung kearah Takao dari Midorima.

"Aku dan Dai- _chan_ juga akan mencari hotel setelah ini. Memang kenapa Kagamin?"

' _Kagamin?'_

"Ah tidak, kalau tidak keberatan mau tinggal di rumahku saja selama di Amerika? Akan susah jika mencari hotel diambang pertandingan NBA ini. Banyak sekali wisatawan yang akan berebut kamar," Kagami menawari, Himuro menepuk dahinya keras, Takao tampak menahan tawa, dan Satsuki tersenyum penuh arti.

' _Menginap di rumah Kagami-kun/Kagami-cchi/Kaga-chin/Kagami?!'_

"Aku ingin mencicipi makananmu. Kata Muro- _chin_ makananmu enak Kagami- _chin_ , jadi aku akan ikut."

"Kupikir kau akan tinggal denganku Atsushi?!"

"O—oha-asa mengatakan kalau bulan ini cancer akan berada pada keberuntungan yang terbaik jika bersama dengan Leo. Jadi bukan berarti aku mau—"

"Dasar Tsundere," Takao menatap Midorima yang kesal dengan itu, "Kagami, aku boleh ikut juga bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ikut, lebih baik menghemat uang untuk membeli yang lain daripada harus menginap di hotel," Aomine memalingkan wajahnya saat itu.

"Aku akan ikut, dan pernyataanku absolut. Jangan bertanya alasannya," Akashi tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama dengan Kagami. Oke, lupakan.

"Kau tahu Taiga," Himuro sudah lelah. Sangat lelah hingga tidak bisa lagi marah, "terkadang kepolosanmu itu membuatmu terjerumus ke gua serigala…"

"Apa maksudmu Tatsuya?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

Dengan menggunakan dua taxi dan juga mobil keluarga Akashi, mereka berangkat menuju ketempat kediaman Kagami yang cukup jauh. Hingga akhirnya sampai, di sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar dengan halaman yang luas. Ingatlah, Kagami Taiga adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri kaya raya yang meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di apartment mewah di Jepang.

Dan katakan saja perjalanan mereka bisa lebih lama dari ini, jika Kagami tidak ditarik oleh Satsuki untuk masuk ke mobil Akashi. Karena tentu saja mereka berebut untuk bersama dengan Kagami pada satu mobil.

Saat semuanya—selain Akashi tampak melihat sekeliling dengan raut wajah kagum, pintu terbuka dan tampak perempuan separuh baya yang tampak penuh senyuman menyambut mereka. Dari warna rambut merahnya, tentu saja mereka segera tahu jika itu adalah ibu dari pemuda didepannya.

"Taiga- _kun_ , _kaa-san_ benar-benar rindu padamu! Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

Sebuah pelukan standart dan juga cipika cipiki diberikan.

"Seingatku saat _kaa-san_ menghubungi kemarin aku masih terdengar baik-baik saja. Apakah mungkin penyakit pikun sudah mulai menyerangmu?" Dan sebuah jeweran keras dari nyonya Kagami tampak diiringi dengan tawa santai namun cukup untuk membuat Kagami mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ah, Tatsuya- _kun_ sudah lama tidak bertemu juga."

"Selamat siang Rinka- _san_ , maaf mengganggu," Himuro menundukkan kepalanya sopan sambil tersenyum, dan nyonya Kagami tampak menoleh pada segerombolan pemuda berambut pelangi yang ada disana.

"Dan kurasa… salah satu dari kalian pasti teman Taiga- _kun_ yang diceritakan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Tetsuya- _kun_?"

"Ah _hai_ ," Kuroko tampak mencoba (lebih) sopan didepan uhukcalonmertuauhuk nyonya Kagami, "Kuroko Tetsuya… _desu_."

"Namaku adalah Kagami Rinka, aku adalah ibu Taiga. Salam kenal," nyonya Kagami tampak memperkenalkan diri sebelum menoleh kembali pada yang lainnya.

"Seingatku Taiga- _kun_ hanya memberitahu jika hanya Tatsuya- _kun_ dan Tetsuya - _kun_ yang akan datang," nyonya Kagami tampak meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi dan menghela napas, "—bagaimana anakku yang bodoh ini bisa berkenalan dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan dan gadis manis seperti ini."

" _Kaa-san_ jangan membuat malu!"

"Tentu saja tidak~ jadi—bisa perkenalkan diri kalian?" Nyonya Kagami tampak tersenyum dan menunggu mereka semua berbicara.

"Maaf mengganggu anda dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba. Namaku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, dan kami adalah teman SMA dari Taiga," dengan nada sopan dan tenang, Akashi yang pertama kali memperkenalkan diri, "—yang pertama disini adalah Kise Ryouta, lalu Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, dan Takao Kazunari serta Momoi Satsuki."

"Salam kenal Kagami- _san_ ," dan semuanya serempak menunduk untuk memberikan salam kecuali Himuro dan juga Kuroko yang sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya.

"Jadi Ryouta- _kun_ , Daiki- _kun_ , Atsushi- _kun_ , Shintarou- _kun_ , dan Kazunari - _kun,_ juga Satsuki- _chan_ ," nyonya Kagami mengulang untuk mengingat siapa yang ada dihadapannya sebelum menyadari sesuatu, "ah dimana sopan santunku. Ayo masuk, kalian pasti masih lelah dengan perjalanan panjang tadi!"

"Ah, Rinka- _san—_ aku masih harus menemui orang tuaku dulu. Besok aku akan kembali kemari," Himuro tampak tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah luar.

"Begitu? Baiklah Tatsuya- _kun_ ingin aku minta _Mr._ Smith untuk mengantarkan?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik taxi saja," Himuro tampak tersenyum dan membungkuk kembali dan nyonya Kagami tampak melambaikan tangannya sebelum menoleh pada Kagami.

"Baiklah Taiga- _kun_ , kau harus membantu _kaa-san_ untuk menyambut teman-temanmu," Kagami tampak menatap kearah ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku juga baru sampai _kaa_ - _san_!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ayo masuk—kalian juga," ibu kagami menarik anaknya sambil menoleh pada yang lainnya untuk mengisyaratkan masuk. Namun, sebelum mereka bisa masuk, Himuro yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam taxi yang menunggunya tampak berhenti dan menoleh kearah mereka.

"Ah, aku lupa mengingatkan sesuatu," Himuro tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis, "jika kalian sampai menyentuhnya dalam arti _sexual harassment_ , kupastikan bermain basket hanya akan menjadi mimpi kalian selamanya."

Aura disekeliling Himuro cukup untuk membuat Akashi terdiam. Terlalu gelap, lebih gelap daripada kulit Aomine #ditendangAhomine. Murasakibara hanya bisa diam bahkan melupakan snacknya karena melihat rekan satu timnya yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis terkejam jika menyangkut masalah Kagami dan keperawa—keperjakaannya.

Ingatkan mereka untuk tidak membuat Himuro Tatsuya marah.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Himuro pergi dan mereka masuk, dengan segera mereka dipersilahkan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga. Masing-masing (kecuali Akashi) tampak menghela napas dan merebahkan punggungnya di sofa. Belum sempat berbincang, tampak Kagami yang datang sambil membawakan dua buah nampan besar berisi 8 cangkir minuman untuk mereka.

"Ah mengenai tempat tidur, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian semua akan ikut menginap disini. Kamar yang bisa dipakai disini hanya ada tiga, kamarku dan juga dua kamar tamu yang ada disamping kamarku," Kagami menunjuk kearah kamar yang ada di lantai dua rumah itu yang terlihat dari ruang keluarga.

"Kalau tidak keberatan berbagi kamar, kita bisa berkelompok menjadi dua salah satu tidur di kamarku, dan sebagian tidur di kamar tamu. Ah, dan Momoi- _san_ kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu lainnya," Kagami menoleh kearah Satsuki yang tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Kagami- _kun_!"

"Kagami, boleh aku tidur di kamarmu saja?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan sih—"

Sementara selain Takao, tampaknya terjadi pertarungan babak kedua yang diikuti oleh seluruh mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang saling bertatapan tajam hanya untuk satu hal.

Siapa yang akan tidur bersama Kagami di kamarnya?

—dan melupakan Takao yang sudah mencuri start. Oh, dan melupakan ancaman dari Himuro beberapa saat yang lalu.

…

Ya, Himuro hanya perlu memberikan bukti ancamannya besok kalau terbukti keperawa—keperjakaan dan kepolosan Kagami ternodai oleh mereka.

 **To be Continue**

 **Halo!**

 **Ini first ffic KnB di FFN :D saya juga punya Wattpad sih, tapi ya kayaknya ga sreg kalau yang ini ga dimasukin disini. Kalau ada yang mau baca di Wattpad juga bisa :D dengan penname Angstlicious #promosi.**

 **.**

 **Saya juga AoKaga sama AoKise, tapi lebih demen sama Harem!Uke!Kagami :'( #penting**

 **.**

 **Oke, saya minta pendapat untuk ffic pertama ini *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** Dari khayalan teraman bagi seorang Aomine saat membayangkan Kagami, hingga khayalan berating M yang tidak bisa ditulis Author di cerita ini. Aomine Daiki dan khayalannya bersama dengan Kagami di hari keduanya bersama Kagami di Amerika. [AoKaga Centric this chapter]

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau Kagami perempuan, mungkin dadanya akan sebesar itu juga…"

"AHOMINE, JANGAN KATAKAN KAU SEDANG MELIHAT DADA IBUKU BRENGSEK!"

"—bertahanlah Aomine Junior…"

Himuro Tatsuya sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia harus lelah secara fisik dan mental hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama dengan semua orang disini.

 _Keep Setronk Himuro Tatsuya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiseki no Kagami**

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor (Friendship)

 **Pairing :** GOM x Kagami Taiga

 **Warning :** BrotherComplex!Himuro, Innocent!Kagami, Fujo!Alex+Satsuki, BL, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, sedikit OC yang tidak merusak pairing.

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi; tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dalam pembuatan ffic ini. Pembuatan ffic ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka.**_

 **Chapter 2 :** _ **Aho**_ **mine Dirty Mind**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine Daiki benar-benar bermimpi buruk semalam.

Oh tidak, ini bukan salah _jetlag_ yang masih menyerang setelah berjam-jam mereka berada di pesawat menuju ke Amerika. Bukan juga karena _homesick_ karena berada di rumah orang lain selama beberapa jam. Tidak, ia bukan anak kecil yang merengek minta pulang karena semua itu.

Ini lebih karena ia terpaksa tidur bersama dengan si maniak Oha-asa, si model narsis, dan juga Titan Ungu dalam satu kamar.

Kalau mereka berada di kamar Kagami, itu tidak akan jadi masalah terlebih jika ia bisa berada disamping belahan hati#uhuknya. Tetapi, kenyataannya mereka kalah berdebat dan undian kemarin sehingga dapat giliran tidur di kamar tamu yang sebenarnya masih berada disamping persis kamar Kagami.

Tetap saja, cintanya terhalang oleh lapisan dinding tebal berwarna krem muda itu.

 _Beuh_.

' _Yang curang itu si mata sipit sialan itu, bisa-bisanya mencuri start mendahului semuanya,_ ' sebenarnya Takao sendiri juga hanya ingin mengerjai mereka. Namun tentu Takao sama sekali tidak mengatakan itu, dan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kagami Taiga akan menyetujui semua permintaannya.

Orang baik memang beda.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flash Back**_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kita tentukan dengan undian."_

 _Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di ruang keluarga dan bersitegang ingin berada satu kamar dengan Kagami. Namun, tentu tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah bahkan Midorima Shintarou sekalipun dan Kuroko sekalipun._

" _Baiklah, itu akan adil. Tujuh kertas untuk tujuh undian. Yang dapat kertas dengan tanda silang maka dia yang akan tidur di kamar Kagami," semuanya bertatapan sebelum mengangguk. Akashi yang membuatnya agar tidak ada yang protes dan satu per satu mereka mengambilnya tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu._

" _Takao, ambil kertasmu," Midorima yang menyangka Takao ada di belakangnya memberikan kertas terakhir. Namun, entah karena tiba-tiba Akashi sekalipun terkena penyakit lola atau terlalu terfokus dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka baru menyadari Takao tidak ada di belakang Midorima. Tepatnya, tidak ada dimana-mana._

…

" _Kyaaaa! Kagami-kun, aku boleh pakai kolam renang di belakang rumahmu?" Satsuki sendiri yang sudah mengepack barangnya di kamar yang disiapkan Kagami tampak sudah turun dan melihat kearah halaman belakang Kagami._

" _Pakai saja, tempat itu tidak sering digunakan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri Momoi-san," Kagami tampak berbicara dari tangga menuju ke lantai dua rumahnya._

" _Satsuki! Dimana bocah Shutoku itu?!" Aomine menoleh pada Satsuki yang sudah menggunakan topinya dan hendak menuju ke halaman belakang rumah Kagami._

" _Maksudmu Takao-kun? Dia kan sudah berada di kamar Kagamin dari tadi," Satsuki yang tampak menghela napas dan menyadari kelemotan mantan anggota yang ia manajeri tampak ingin sekali facepalm di tempat, "kalian terlalu sibuk dengan undian bodoh itu sih, Takao-kun sudah meminta Kagami untuk tidur di kamarnya dari awal."_

 _Kembali hening._

" _Takao, apakah kau sudah nyaman disana? Kaa-san membuatkan sedikit minuman untukmu," suara Kagami terdengar, membuat semuanya menoleh kearah kamar dan saling bertatapan._

" _TAKAO!"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _OI TAKAO!"_

" _SSSH!" Baru saja mereka tampak masuk ke dalam kamar saat Kagami menghentikan mereka berteriak lebih kencang sambil meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir, "ia baru saja tidur kalian jangan berisik."_

 _Dan mereka (kecuali Akashi) mengangguk._

" _Tadi ia terlihat tidak sehat kurasa karena jetlag jadi kubiarkan dia tidur dulu," Kagami tampak meletakkan minuman yang sebelumnya dikatakan sebelum membenahi selimut Takao, "kurasa biarkan saja dia istirahat disana dulu. Jadi, siapa yang akan tidur disini? Aku sudah menyiapkan kasur tambahan disini dan di ruang tamu sebelah. Kalau sudah kau tentukan, kaa-san sudah menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan bak mandi jadi aku sudah menyalakan untuk kalian jika memang ingin mandi terlebih dahulu."_

…

" _Ah aku juga masih harus membantu membuatkan makan malam nanti. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian dulu hari ini, bersantailah dan berkelilinglah dirumah ini dulu," Kagami tersenyum lebar kembali kearah mereka yang memalingkan wajah masing-masing, "eh?"_

' _Uke idaman…'_

 _Benar-benar, yang lebih 'mengerikan' adalah Kagami melakukannya tanpa sadar dan dengan ikhlas tanpa ada pikiran negatif sedikitpun. Mereka jadi terharu sendiri. Bahkan Takaopun dirawat dengan baik dan dibiarkan tertidur diatas satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu._

…

… _tunggu, ranjang?_

" _Kagami-kun," Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meskipun beribu kemungkinan terburuk sudah dipikirkan oleh Kuroko, "kalau Takao-kun berada di tempat tidurmu, dimana kau akan tidur?"_

" _Huh? Tempat tidurku kan ukuran Queen Size, Alex juga sering tidur disini diam-diam dan muat untuk dua orang. Tentu saja aku akan tidur di tempat tidurku juga," Kagami tampak berbicara dengan nada bingung dan menatap kearah mereka yang sudah terdiam mematung, "dan jangan mengganggu Takao, ia benar-benar tidak sehat sedaritadi."_

' _SIAL TAKAOOOO!'_

 _Ingin membangunkan tetapi pada akhirnya tidak bisa karena permintaan langsung dari Kagami._

 **.**

 **.**

' _Bukan hanya itu saja, tetapi karena si mata elang itu mencuri start, Akashi mengatakan tidak ada gunanya untuk melakukan undian dan malah seenaknya mengatakan ia yang akan tidur di kamar Kagami bersama dengan Kuroko—katanya demi keselamatkan Kagami lah, padahal dia sendiri cari kesempatan,'_ Aomine masih menggerutu sambil menguap sekali lagi dan berjalan kebawah.

"Oh," suara itu membuat Aomine menoleh dan menemukan perempuan paruh baya yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai ibu Kagami tampak sudah bersiap dengan pakaian yang tampak rapid an khas wanita kantoran, "kalau tidak salah Daiki- _kun_? Selamat pagi!"

"Oh pagi Kagami… _-san_ ," apakah dunia ini akan kiamat?! Aomine yang kurang ajar dengan _senpai_ nya sekarang malah bersikap sopan didepan orang lain?! Tetapi wajar sih karena yang ada di depannya adalah uhukcalonmertuauhuknya kelak.

Entah kenapa _Dejavu_.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? Taiga sedang menyiapkan makan pagi untuk kalian. Maaf karena tidak bisa menemani kalian karena pekerjaanku banyak hari ini," Rinka tampak tertawa pelan dan melihat kearah jam tangannya yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiri, "—ah sudah jam segini, aku harus cepat-cepat. Sampai jumpa nanti malam Daiki- _kun_ , salam untuk yang lainnya!"

Dan Aomine ditinggalkan begitu saja sendirian didekat dapur.

' _Dada ibu Bakagami itu besar juga—kalau kulihat sih mungkin ukurannya cup D,'_ demi _kami-sama_ , pikiran Aomine bahkan membuat Author sendiri tepuk jidat. Wanita bersuami saja masih dilihat baik-baik bagian dadanya. Dasar _Aho_ , "mungkin kalau dia perempuan juga dadanya akan sebesar itu."

Dia? Tentu saja Kaga—

"Siapa yang dadanya sebesar itu?"

Uh oh, suara itu membuat Aomine menoleh dan menemukan Kagami yang berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. Yang pasti, pemuda itu mendengar saat ia sedang bergumam tidak masuk akal tadi, "kau tidak sedang melihat dada ibuku kan _Aho_ mine?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh _Baka_ gami! Dan kudengar kau akan membuatkan sarapan?"

Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Aomine melihat dengan teliti kembali lawan bicaranya sebelum mulutnya menganga lebar dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pemandangan tidak biasa, Kagami Taiga dengan menggunakan kaus putih oblong lengan panjang dan juga celemek putih memakai celana pendek selutut dan juga membawa sendok sayur.

Itu terdengar biasa, namun tidak untuk Aomine yang segera membayangkan Kagami yang menyambutnya pada pagi hari—

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine (Dirty) Mind (1)**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine membayangkan pagi harinya hanya berada berdua dengan Kagami. Saat bangun pagi, pemuda itu akan masuk ke dapur saat mendengar suara potongan di talenan yang menunjukkan jika seseorang sedang memotong sesuatu. Dan ia akan melihat punggung pemuda itu membelakanginya dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti di kenyataan.

Atau lebih bagus jika Kagami tidak menggunakan apapun dibalik celemek putih itu. Mungkin tambahkan dengan renda-renda putih akan lebih bagus untuk dilihat.

" _Ohaiyou_ Daiki, aku tidak membangunkanmu karena kau lelah semalam. Tetapi tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan selesai memasakkan makan pagi untukmu."

Lalu ia akan mendekat, memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang dengan wajah mengantuk dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu bidang dari pemuda yang lebih pendek 2 cm darinya itu membuat Kagami Taiga terkejut.

"Hei Daiki, aku sedang memasak sarapan. Jangan memelukku seperti ini!"

"Kalau berpakaian seperti itu yang ingin kumakan bukan sarapan yang kau buat Taiga, tetapi kau," Aomine akan membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan suara yang berbisik tepat di depan telinga Kagami yang pasti dengan segera berwajah merah dan tidak berani untuk menatapnya. Ah, Aomine akan membayar apapun untuk melihat hal itu.

"Kalau begitu sadarlah sekarang…"

"Huh?"

"Kubilang—sadarlah!"

Dan sebuah sendok sayur mengarah padanya dan sukses memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End** _ **Aho**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DHUAK!**_

"APA-APAAN KAU _BAKA_ GAMI!"

Sadar dari lamunan _kotor_ nya, Aomine menoleh pada kenyataan dimana Kagami masih berada didepannya dan sendok sayur dari kayu itu adalah satu-satunya yang nyata di pikirannya tadi. Yang sukses membuat benjolan di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kau yang apa-apaan _Aho_ mine! Kupanggil berkali-kali dan kau hanya melamun sambil memikirkan sesuatu dan menatapku," Kagami tampak menghela napas sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah dan sebelahnya lagi yang memegang sendok kayu ia letakkan di bahu, "yang lain belum bangun?"

"Belum," sebenarnya ia bukan tipikal orang yang bangun pagi-pagi, tetapi kenyataan ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan berakhir bangun terlalu pagi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu yang lainnya saja dulu," Kagami tampak berbalik dan mencari sesuatu di kulkas. Kembali dengan segelas besar minuman berwarna krem muda yang tampak membuat Aomine mengerutkan dahinya, "susu pisang, kau suka itu kan? Kemarin ada pisang yang tidak termakan jadi aku mencampurnya dengan susu, kurasa rasanya lumayan."

"…darimana kau tahu aku suka ini?" Dan sungguh, Aomine ingin membenamkan wajahnya di tanah. Imayoshi pernah mengatakan kalau ia jadi imut dan lucu jika sedang meminum susu rasa pisang yang diberikan padanya.

"Momoi- _san_ yang mengatakannya kemarin. Tadinya sih mau kubuang pisang yang tidak habis itu, tetapi Momoi- _san_ datang dan mengatakan kalau kau suka. Daripada kubuang lebih baik kubuat lebih berguna bukan?" Kagami tampak tersenyum lebar kembali sambil berbalik dan akan kembali di depan kompor untuk kembali membuat sarapan.

…

' _Mau sampai kapan ia membuatku jatuh cinta, Bakagami brengsek!'_

Wajahnya benar-benar memerah saat itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya Kagami memberikannya makanan sisa yang tidak ingin dibuang. Dengan segera mencicipi minuman itu, yang membuatnya segera berada dalam mood yang bagus dan berbunga-bunga.

"Lumayan…"

Yah walaupun ia tidak mengakuinya.

Saat ia sedang menikmati susu buatan Kagami, pemuda itu sudah selesai membuat sarapan dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Porsi untuk 10 orang atau lebih—mengingat jatah makannya dan juga Kagami itu tidak normal jika dibandingkan jatah lainnya. Dan semuanya bahkan sanggup membuatnya berliur.

"Oh sepertinya Tamagoyaki ini enak," saat tangan Aomine tampak akan mengambil sepotong Tamagoyaki, dengan segera Kagami memukul tangannya dengan sendok kayu yang masih dibawanya.

"Tunggu yang lainnya _Aho_ mine."

"Dasar cerewet," Aomine menggerutu dan melihat kearah Kagami yang bersiap untuk mencuci peralatan yang tadi dipakai untuk memasak, "kau bisa mencucinya nanti kan?"

"Kebiasaan, ibuku tidak suka tempat yang berantakan. Dari dulu seperti ini," Aomine berpikir mungkin itu yang membuat apartment Kagami rapi dan bersih untuk ukuran kamar laki-laki yang tinggal sendirian, "—ah."

Aomine menoleh pada Kagami yang tampak kewalahan karena lengannya yang basah dan beberapa busa sabun cuci yang mengenai wajah dan juga tangannya.

"Puh—AHAHAHA! MEMANGNYA KAU ANAK KECIL _BAKA_ GAMI!? Lihat, busa sabun saja sampai ada di hidungmu!" Aomine tertawa puas melihat Kagami yang tampak kesusahan membuat yang bersangkutan tampak menggerutu kesal.

"Gh—jangan hanya tertawa, bantu aku _Aho_!" Kagami mencoba untuk menggulung lengan pakainnya tanpa mencuci tangannya, membuat Aomine kembali menahan tawanya. Namun kali ini, ia berdiri dan membantu menggulung lengan baju Kagami dari belakang.

Yah, lebih terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Kagami sih. Entah cari-cari kesempatan atau memang ia tidak sadar.

"Seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa."

"Seperti kau bisa saja _Aho_ mine, jangan membuatku kesal pagi-pagi seperti ini!"

Aomine tertawa lebih santai kali ini, sebelum menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Wajahnya saat itu perlahan memerah dan memerah—hingga menyerupai tomat. Oke, awalnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud memeluk Kagami seperti ini.

' _Posisi ini… benar-benar tidak bagus untuk Aomine Junior dibawah… masih pagi lagi.'_

Sementara mereka sedang asik berbincang (bertengkar mulut) dalam posisi yang sama, tampak dua orang yang baru saja bangun—Midorima dan juga Akashi melewati pintu dapur.

…

Dan tentu seperti yang sudah terduga, mereka melihat pemandangan ambigu dan mereka segera sadar akan posisi itu yang malah membuat mereka salah paham karena itu.

(—kacamata Midorima patah karena terlalu kuat ditekan oleh pemiliknya, dan Akashi…)

"GAH!" Aomine yang hampir saja menjadi mayat disana segera menghindar saat sebuah gunting merah hampir menusuk kepala belakangnya. Dengan segera, keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Akashi yang tampak memegang gunting itu dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Taiga, Dai~ki~?"

*snip* *snip*

"Ka—kau salah paham Akashi, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada _Baka_ gami," inginnya melakukan sesuatu, kalau saja tidak ada ancaman dari Akashi dan juga Himuro yang mungkin radar brother complexnya sudah membaca apa yang dipikirkan Kagami saat ini.

"Oh, haruskah aku percaya padamu Daiki?"

"Ah Akashi, walaupun kesal karena ejekannya tadi—tetapi _Aho_ mine hanya membantuku kok," Kagami yang tampak melupakan lengan pakaiannya yang basah tampak berbalik dan menatap kearah Akashi dan juga Midorima disana, "—aku sedang mencuci alat memasak dan lengan pakaianku basah makanya dia membantuku."

"Memangnya harus membantu dari belakang," Midorima tampak menatap kesal kearah Aomine yang hanya diam membatu, "seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati pada orang ini… bukan berarti aku khawatir, tetapi cuma orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau dia berbahaya."

"Hei!"

"Sudahlah, pakaianku jadi basah karena ini," Kagami menghela napas dan tampak menyelesaikannya cuciannya dengan cepat kali ini tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang basah atau busa sabun yang mengenai wajahnya, "ah kalau sudah berkumpul semua, tunggu aku selesai mandi. Dan Midorima, aku mencoba membuat sup kacang merah karena ada bahannya. Kurasa aku sering melihatmu meminum itu."

Midorima yang tersentak hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajah merahnya dengan menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. Tidak memperdulikan dua tatapan tajam dari Aomine dan juga Akashi.

"Lalu untuk Akashi ada sup tofu juga, dan Kuroko sudah kubuatkan _vanilla shake_ , Murasakibara dan juga Momoi- _san_ pudding cherry, tetapi akan kusembunyikan sampai mereka makan yang benar dulu. Untuk Kise ada sup bawang dan aku tidak bisa membuat kimchi untuk Takao, tetapi ia bilang tidak apa-apa jadi hanya kubuatkan karage saja," Kagami bergumam sambil melihat meja yang ada di depannya.

"Uh, Kagami- _kun_ membuat semuanya?"

"GAH! Kuroko, sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" Kagami tampak mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menatap kearah Kuroko yang menatapnya datar.

"Sejak tadi Kagami- _kun_ , jadi?"

"Yah, karena kukira kalian akan merasa home sick dan tidak biasa memakan sarapan ala barat, makanya aku membuatkan masakan Jepang untuk kalian. Momoi- _san_ dan Takao yang menyarankan masakan ini," jawab Kagami sambil menatap semuanya.

' _Kau malaikat Satsuki!'_

Lihat saja, bahkan Kagami susah-susah bangun pagi untuk membuatkan mereka sarapan. Terlebih makanan yang mereka sukai, walaupun ia tidak begitu yakin apakah Kagami menyadari apa yang disuruh oleh Satsuki masak adalah makanan kesukaan mereka semua.

' _Kalau saja saat ini hanya ada aku dan dia saja…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** _ **ho**_ **mine dirty mind (2)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh kau membuat burger teriyaki sendiri? Apakah tidak susah membuatnya?"

Dengan makanan dan minuman kegemaran Aomine, ia akan duduk di kursi makan sementara Kagami meletakkan makanan di depannya—makanan kegemarannya. Dibuatkan khusus oleh Kagami hanya untuknya.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula inikan khusus untukmu," Kagami tampak menatap kearah Aomine dengan tatapan polosnya namun semburat merah muda di pipinya tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja, "yah sebenarnya walaupun aku tahu yang kau inginkan bukan itu sih…"

"Eh?"

"Makanan yang sebenarnya… kau bisa menunggu nanti malam kan?" Wajah Kagami yang semakin memerah saat itu sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuat Aomine terdiam dengan panah cupid yang menombak kokoronya, "sebenarnya apa yang kubicarakan, hahaha… baiklah aku akan membereskan—"

"Aku ingin makanan penutup…"

"Eh, tetapi aku tidak membuat dessert hari ini," Kagami terkejut saat Aomine berdiri dari tempatnya tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kok, akukan ingin Kagami untuk dessertku hari ini," dan tidak mengenal tempat, Aomine segera menyerang pemuda itu dan mereka melakukan nananini di meja makan saat itu #uhuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End** _ **Aho**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Oh, yeah…'_

Wajah mesum Aomine terlihat jelas. Sungguh, kalau saja semua orang tidak dibutakan oleh sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada Aomine yang berwajah mesum. Kagami yang masuk kembali beberapa saat kemudian, dengan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya, sudah cukup sebagai pemandangan indah pagi hari.

Ia masih pakai pakaian kok.

"Maaf lama, aku sekalian membangunkan Takao dan juga Momoi- _san_ ," yang berkata tampak berjalan dan di belakangnya sudah ada Takao dan juga Momoi yang mengikuti, "aku tidak menyangka kalau membangunkanmu itu cukup susah Takao."

"*yawn* Ini karena aku masih mual Kagamiii~ tetapi lebih baik dibangunkan olehmu daripada dibangunkan oleh Shin- _chan_ sih," Takao tampak tertawa dan duduk di salah satu kursi sementara yang lainnya menatap kearah Takao.

' _Ka—kalau dibangunkan Kagami itu—jangan-jangan seperti…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aho**_ **mine (+other ) Dirty Mind (3)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daiki, sudah saatnya bangun."

Suara itu malah membuatnya ingin kembali tidur, dan menarik paksa pemilik suara itu bersama dengannya. Sungguh, Aomine tidak butuh membuka mata untuk tahu suara manis yang terdengar di telinganya seperti sebuah _Serenade_ yang mengiringi paginya.

(Oke, sejak kapan _Aho_ mine menjadi puitis seperti ini?)

"—lima menit Taiga…"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu, kita bisa terlambat berangkat bekerja dan makananku akan dingin kalau tidak dimakan," Kagami tampak berkacak pinggang dan menatap kearah Aomine yang masih membuka setengah matanya. Menatap Kagami yang memakai apron itu lebih baik daripada bermimpi indah sekali lagi.

Tetapi tentu lebih baik lagi jika—

"AH!" Kagami terkejut saat tangannya ditarik dan membuatnya membungkuk dengan Aomine yang melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya. Menahan wajahnya berada hanya beberapa centimeter dari wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu, "— _A—aho!_ "

"Naa Taiga, kau mau aku bangun kan?" Kagami tampak menatap bingung Aomine sebelum mengangguk. Lebih tepatnya ia ingin Aomine melepaskannya—pinggangnya sepertinya akan encok sebentar lagi, "kau lupa sesuatu sampai aku tidak mau bangun sih."

"Huh?"

" _Mor-ning kiss?_ " Kagami terdiam mendengar suara Aomine yang berbisik di telinganya, sebelum wajahnya memerah, dan semakin memerah, "dan karena kau lupa, kali ini aku akan menghukummu dengan menyuruhmu menciumku terlebih dahu—"

 _ **CUP!**_

Sebuah ciuman, bukan—bukan ciuman yang dalam dan panas, lebih seperti ciuman yang dilakukan oleh malaikat yang terlalu polos dan tidak mengerti gelapnya kulit Aomine #uhuk maksudnya gelapnya dunia. Kagami hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Aomine dan menjauhkannya lagi.

"Seperti itu?" Kagami merasa wajahnya benar-benar panas. Ini memalukan, namun Aomine berkata lain, ciuman itu sudah cukup untuk membangunkannya sepenuhnya. Hingga ia ingin memakan bulat-bulat Kagami saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End,** _ **Aho**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Takao!'_

Tatapan tajam diberikan pada Takao yang tersentak dan tidak mengerti apapun. Padahal yang dilakukan oleh Kagami untuk membangunkan Takao hanyalah dengan membisikkan iming-iming makanan pada pemuda berambut belah tengah itu.

"A—ahaha…"

Sepertinya Takao harus menjaga diri untuk tetap selamat saat kembali dari Amerika.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa membuat _Kimchi_ untukmu. Aku akan mencoba mencari bahannya hari ini," Kagami tampak tidak enak dengan Takao sambil memberikan sepiring karage hangat padanya. Takao yang sebenarnya masih gugup dengan tatapan para mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu, tentu saja tertawa canggung.

"A—ahaha, tidak apa-apa Kagami, kau tidak perlu repot-repot!"

"Baiklah," Kagami sedikit bingung namun segera melepaskan apronnya dan duduk sambil menatap kearah seluruh sisi meja, "hm, Tatsuya belum datang ya?"

"Sudah kok," suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh dan menemukan Himuro yang tersenyum dan masuk begitu saja. Tentu menjadi teman Kagami membuatnya mendapatkan akses keluar masuk rumah kediaman Kagami dengan mudah.

"Tatsuya, aku sudah membuatkan acar timun untukmu, tunggu akan kukeluarkan," Kagami bangkit lagi dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah kulkas sebelum Himuro yang masih tersenyum menoleh kearah semua yang ada di meja makan termasuk Takao dan juga Satsuki.

"Jadi, apakah kutinggal 12 jam ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui?"

Tatapannya bisa diartikan sebagai : "Berbohong, dan sampaikan selamat tinggal pada juniormu."

Cukup bisa dimengerti oleh semua orang.

"Atsushi?" Tentu saja yang pertama kali ditanya adalah sang titan ungu yang tampak terkejut hampir tersedak oleh Maibou yang ia bawa dari Jepang.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Muro- _chin_ ~ bahkan aku tidak sekamar dengannya. Aka- _chin_ dan juga Kuroko- _chin_ yang satu kamar dengannya," Murasakibara mencoba untuk meloloskan diri sebelum Himuro menanyakan lebih banyak lagi padanya.

"Aku dan Tetsuya tidak melakukan apapun. Yang bersama dengannya satu ranjang hanyalah Kazunari," Akashi tampak menjawab dan Kuroko mengangguk sebelum Himuro menoleh pada Takao yang tersentak karena diperhatikan dari atas hingga bawah oleh kapten Yosei itu.

"Kalau tidak aku tidak akan khawatir."

Takao menghela napas, Himuro tampak menatap kearah yang lainnya lagi yang tampak hendak protes kecuali Akashi, "ada lagi?"

"Mungkin Daiki? Pagi tadi aku melihatnya mencoba memeluk Taiga," Akashi angkat bicara sambil menyesap teh yang juga disiapkan di atas meja oleh Kagami tersebut. Dan Himuro menatap kearah Aomine bersama beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tidak percaya—yang tidak mengetahui kejadian waktu itu.

"Butuh penjelasan disini…"

"A—aku tidak melakukan apapun! Tanya saja pada _Baka_ gami itu!"

"Tanya apa?" Kagami yang kembali dengan sepiring acar timun itu tampak menoleh dan menatap kearah semuanya yang menggeleng dengan segera. Oke, sepertinya kali ini Aomine selamat karena setelah itu Himuro menanyakan hal itu pada Kagami secara langsung dan ia segera membantahnya.

"Aku sudah katakan kalau ia hanya membantuku menggulung lengan baju kan?" Kagami tampak menatap semuanya dengan wajah heran sebelum menoleh kearah Himuro, "lagipula, bukankah berpelukan seperti itu adalah salam yang biasa dilakukan disini? Alex sering melakukannya bahkan sampai menciumku."

' _Tidak dengan Aomine/Aomine-kun/Dai-chan/Daiki/MEREKA!'_

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka lelah. Ah tidak, mungkin yang lebih melelahkan adalah Himuro—

Seharian mencoba untuk mengelilingi California, tempat Kagami dan juga Himuro tinggal, mulai dari pantai Marina Bay, hingga jembatan Golden Gate. Butuh waktu seharian penuh hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat mereka kembali ke kediaman Kagami.

Apakah karena lelah perjalanan membuat Himuro tumbang?

Tentu saja tidak,

Karena mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang mencoba beberapa kali untuk menyentuh Kagami (lebih tepatnya bokongnya) tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan juga beberapa tatapan mesum dari Aomine serta Murasakibara yang mencoba untuk memeluk Kagami setiap saat dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Tambahkan beberapa pertengkaran lainnya seperti demi untuk duduk di samping Kagami atau sekedang menemani Kagami untuk membeli minuman, hingga menemani Kagami saat ia akan pergi ke toilet.

Demi gusti, Kagami bukan anak usia 5 tahun yang tidak bisa pipis sendiri oke?

Dan dari semua itu, yang membuat Himuro harus extra waspada adalah kenyataan bahwa Kagami sama sekali tidak berpikiran negatif pada setiap tingkah teman-temannya yang kelewat tidak rasional itu.

…oke—Himuro lebih tepat disebut lelah secara mental.

 _Keep setronk Himuro Tatsuya._

"Etto kurasa malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja."

Takao tampak mencoba untuk menghindar dari masalah. Sungguh, ia merasa ada di mulut lubang buaya dan ada enam orang yang siap untuk mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lubang itu untuk dimakan hidup-hidup.

Himuro yang sebenarnya mengandalkan Takao untuk menjauhkan Kagami dari perbuatan asusila saat malam hari menatapnya dengan tatapan : _penghianat_.

Dan dijawab Takao dengan tatapan : _Aku masih ingin hidup!_

"Kalau begitu malam ini kurasa aku yang akan menemani Taiga," Akashi bersabda, namun kali ini semuanya tidak akan setuju dengan itu.

"Tidak, yang kemarin pengecualian karena kondisi Takao- _kun_ yang tidak memungkinkan Akashi- _kun_ , sekarang akan kita tentukan dengan undian saja," Kuroko tampak menoleh dengan tatapan datar kearah Akashi yang membalas tatapannya.

"Apakah kau membantahku Tetsuya?"

"Untuk kali ini (dan demi bersama Kagami- _kun_ ) kurasa aku harus melakukannya Akashi- _kun_ ," dan tampak percikan listrik diantara mereka berdua yang tampaknya akan membuat pertengkaran baru jika tidak segera dihentikan oleh Himuro.

"Kalian—"

"Huh? Kau akan pindah kamar Takao?"

Kagami menoleh kearah Takao yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar dan akan pergi ke lantai dua untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Sepertinya Kagami baru selesai membuatkan minuman untuk semuanya dan melihat Takao yang akan naik ke atas dan menanyakan kenapa.

"Ah begitulah Kagami, terima kasih sudah merawatku kemarin!"

"Ah, apakah kau pindah karena cara tidurku yang tidak bagus?" Kagami terlihat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang didengar olehnya, "Alex memang sering mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa tenang saat tidur. Apakah karena tidak sengaja dan sadar aku menendangmu ataukah karena aku mengorok dengan keras hingga mengganggumu?"

Dengan wajah seperti anak kucing kelaparan, bahkan Takao dan Himuropun tampak ber _doki_ ria. Bahkan mereka seolah melihat telinga kucing yang menekuk di kepala Kagami membuat mereka benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"A—aaaah kau tahu Kagami, aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan akan pindah kamar. Aku hanya akan mengambil beberapa barang di kamar!" Takao segera memperbaiki kata-katanya dan menatap kearah Kagami yang menatapnya balik, "aku tidak akan pindah! Dan cara tidurmu sama sekali tidak jelek, aku tertidur sangat pulas karena perawatan dan juga minuman yang kau berikan! Tidak pernah terganggu sedikitpun karena dengkuran ataupun gerakanmu!"

Tidur berdua dengan Kagami pada satu ranjang sementara yang lainnya memperebutkan posisi itu memang seperti berada di ujung lubang buaya, tetapi sampai membuat Kagami terlihat kecewa seolah ingin menangis seperti tadi, ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit besok.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh dan menemukan nyonya Kagami yang tampaknya sudah datang sebelum mereka dan sudah mengenakan pakaian rumahnya, "bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Kurasa Tatsuya- _kun_ yang terlihat paling lelah."

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi Rinka- _san_ …"

"Nah karena Taiga sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sedikit?" Rinka tampak tersenyum dan duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada pada salah satu sisi dari sofa yang ada disana, sebelum menunjukkan buku album yang ada disana, "ada yang ingin melihat album foto Taiga- _kun_?"

"OKAA-SAN AKU BISA MENDENGARNYA! JANGAN MEMALUKAN ANAKMU INI KUMOHON!" Suara Kagami yang panik terdengar dari dapur yang ada di dekat sana, membuat yang bersangkutan tampak tertawa, Himuro yang menghela napas lega—karena ia tahu bahwa mereka akan semakin menggila jika melihat foto Kagami Taiga dulu—dan enam helaan napas kecewa dari mantan Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda Taiga- _kun_ , sedikit—" Rinka tampak berteriak balik dengan kata terakhir yang sedikit ia bisikkan, "—sebagai gantinya, aku akan menceritakan hal menarik yang bahkan Taiga sendiri tidak mengetahuinya."

"Huh?"

"Sebelumnya, aku penasaran apakah kau masih ada hubungan darah dengan Saizoku, Sei- _kun_?" Rinka menoleh pada Akashi, begitu juga yang lainnya yang segera menoleh langsung kearah Akashi.

"Itu adalah nama ayahku…"

"Ah, sudah kuduga! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayah dan ibumu," Rinka tersenyum sambil menepuk kedua tangannya membuat Akashi dan yang lainnya mengerutkan dahinya, "yah kau tahu, ayah Taiga adalah konsultan di salah satu perusahaan besar disini."

' _Pantas saja…'_

"Dan perusahaan itu bekerja sama dengan Akashi Company. Kau tahu bukan yang memiliki cabang di New York dan California?" Akashi tampak mengangguk. Satu alasannya disini tentu saja untuk melihat keadaan villa dan perusahaan disana, "perusahaan tempat ayah Taiga bekerja juga memiliki cabang di Jepang. Jadi, karena saat itu ayah Taiga harus sering menemui klien perusahaan, aku sering sekali bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu. Ia adalah wanita yang cantik, dan kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Akashi tampak terdiam dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kami berteman baik, dan saat aku hamil Taiga, dan 4 bulan kemudian aku mendengar kalau ibumu hamil—kami cukup senang karena artinya anak kami mungkin akan berteman jika sudah besar," Rinka tertawa dan menatap kearah Akashi dengan senyuman penuh arti, "bahkan, sebenarnya—jika kau atau Taiga terlahir sebagai perempuan kami akan menjodohkan kalian kau tahu~?"

…

Hening. Satu detik. Dua detik.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

Teriakan dari semua orang (selain Akashi yang—oh, apakah itu adalah senyuman penuh kemenangan? Dan Satsuki serta Takao yang menikmati bagaimana _priceless_ nya wajah mereka saat itu—bahkan Midorima sekalipun) terdengar membuat Kagami yang baru saja selesai memasak dan baru saja akan memanggil mereka bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mereka Momoi- _san_?"

"Tidak apa-apa Kagami- _kun_ , sama sekali tidak ada masalah…"

Takao menepuk pundak Kagami penuh simpati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahaha :'D chapter ini AoKaga dulu ya, chapter depan akan ganti pairing dulu~**

 **Ada yang mau request pairing centric setelah ini siapaxKagami? Saya akan buatkan :')**

 **Dan BTW, karena FFN sedang dalam masalah, saya cuma bisa lihat dari email yang login pake akun TT jadi yang ga login saya ga keliatan tuh review kalian…**

 **Tapi, saya tetap berterima kasih untuk review, follow, dan fave kalian untuk cerita ini :D**

Terima kasih untuk _**krisyeol77, anis . dayah . 3, AoKagaKuroLover, suira seans, Fumiko23, Rena Shimazaki (namanya hampir sama kaya nama wattpadku mbak :'D), ChienYHanHun, Shirouta, Axerleoulus Xenon Xelvarixion, Ai Chan Phantomhive, dan semua tamu yang belum bisa dilihat reviewnya karena keeroran FFN beberapa hari ini :'(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa chapter depan :D**_

 _ **(Ga janji bakal secepat ini update sih)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :** Akashi Seijuurou. Penerus perusahaan Akashi Company dan juga calon kepala keluarga Akashi. Sejak kecil ia sudah dilatih sangat keras oleh ayahnya, dan hanya ibunya yang sering menemaninya dan memperkenalkannya dengan Basket. Ia tidak perlu belas kasihan, namun—bagaimanapun dingin dan dewasanya pemuda ini, ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun. Tidak lebih. [AkaKaga Centric This Chapter]

.

.

"Akashi, kau masih bangun?"

"Ada apa Taiga? Apakah kau ingin menemani tunanganmu ini?"

"A—apanya yang tunangan!"

.

.

Ia sama sekali tidak butuh bantuan orang lain untuk mengatasi masalahnya. Sungguh, ia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Asalkan tenang dan bisa membaca situasi, ia akan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan segera. Ia tidak butuh orang lain untuk berdiri didepannya dan melindunginya.

.

.

"Tidakkah kau merasa itu keterlaluan? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kerasnya ia berusaha."

Akashi tidak pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini pada seseorang. Sungguh.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sama saja dengan dirimu yang lainnya. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum pertandingan melawan Jabberwock."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berpamitan dengannya dan…"

"Taiga?"

Akashi tidak pernah melihat wajah Kagami semerah itu sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiseki no Kagami**

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor (Friendship)

 **Pairing :** GOM x Kagami Taiga

 **Warning :** BrotherComplex!Himuro, Innocent!Kagami, Fujo!Alex+Satsuki, BL, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, sedikit OC yang tidak merusak pairing.

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi; tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dalam pembuatan ffic ini. Pembuatan ffic ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka.**_

 **Chapter 3 : The Day with Emperor**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi- _kun_ masih belum mau tidur?"

Kuroko yang tidur disampingnya tampak mengucek matanya dan melihat mantan kaptennya itu bukannya bersiap untuk tidur malam membuka laptop dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas laporan disana. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi, tidurlah Tetsuya. Taiga dan juga Kazunari sudah tidur sedaritadi," Akashi tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah meja kaki pendek yang ada di dekat jendela. Ia tidak mungkin menyalakan lampu saat semuanya sedang tidur. Saat Kagami sedang tidur.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan tidur kembali.

Mungkin, bisa dikatakan yang paling serius harus berada di Amerika adalah Akashi. Kesampingkan Kise yang juga kemari karena pekerjaannya. Ia kemari untuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di New York dan juga California, serta mencoba untuk mengurusi pertemuan dengan beberapa perusahaan.

Ia sudah berusia 16 tahun, bahkan 17 tahun desember nanti. Ayahnya sudah banyak memberikannya tugas untuk mengurusi perusahaan. Jadi, tidak akan heran jika ia harus menghabiskan waktu liburannya hanya untuk bekerja menggantikan ayahnya sementara.

 _*yawn*_

Akashi mencoba untuk menahan kuapannya dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Ia tidak sadar saat melihat beberapa laporan perusahaan yang dibawakan oleh pengawai kepercayaan ayahnya di Amerika bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 4 jam untuk membaca laporan ini.

' _Ah mungkin aku akan tidur saja sebentar…'_

Ia mencoba memasang alarm 30 menit untuk membuatnya terbangun nanti. Ia tidak bisa tidur begitu saja, karena pertemuan yang akan berlangsung besok membutuhkan persiapan yang matang. Dan ia segera menjadikan lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sreek_

Sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya, membuat Akashi terbangun dan membuka matanya perlahan. Satu hal yang ia lihat adalah mata merah sepertinya yang tampak berada di samping wajahnya. Ia hampir saja melempar gunting yang siap sedia disampingnya kalau tidak menyadari siapa dan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Taiga?"

"Oh maaf, aku membangunkanmu?" Kagami yang tampak terbangun menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menjauh darinya. Sepertinya masih malam, karena cahaya dari jendela masih berasal dari bulan. Jadi, kenapa pemuda ini terbangun? Dan—kenapa ada selimut di punggungnya?

"Aku terbangun karena ingin ke kamar kecil dan mengambil minum. Tetapi kulihat kau malah tertidur di meja dengan komputer menyala," Kagami menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya, "kau akan sakit kalau tidur seperti itu kau tahu?"

…

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena ini Taiga," Akashi tersenyum sebelum menoleh kearah laporan itu lagi. Ia menatap jam yang ada di handphonenya yang malah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Sepertinya ia memang sedikit kelelahan hingga tidak mendengar alarm yang berbunyi, "sebaiknya kau tidur saja lagi. Karena besok kalian akan lanjut berjalan-jalan kan?"

"Oh begitulah…"

Entah kenapa Kagami tampaknya tidak begitu yakin ingin meninggalkan Akashi dan tidur. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, dan keluar dari kamar. Akashi menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan ke kamar mandi dan juga mengambil minum seperti yang ia bilang.

Namun, saat segelas cocoa hangat ada di sampingnya—tentu itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia bayangkan akan dilakukan Kagami.

"Tidak akan baik kalau aku menyuguhkanmu kopi, jadi aku membuat cocoa hangat untukmu. Jangan paksakan dirimu Akashi," Kagami tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepalanya. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak terdiam dengan mata membulat.

"…bukankah kau bilang ingin ke kamar mandi Taiga?"

"Ah benar juga!" Kagami yang sepertinya melupakan satu hal itu segera berdiri dan berlari mencoba untuk tidak bersuara agar Takao dan juga Kuroko tidak terbangun. Akashi sendiri tampak menatap pintu yang tertutup, sebelum memegang bagian yang ditepuk oleh pemuda itu.

' _Ia benar-benar…'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak akan mengantuk kalau ada yang menemani. Jadi, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur."

Kagami yang baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi kembali dengan gelas lain berisi cocoa untuknya. Duduk di depan salah satu sisi meja, ia menikmati cocoa itu dan tidak bergeming seolah apa yang ia lakukan itu biasa untuknya. Akashi menatap pemuda berambut merah bata itu sejenak.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku Taiga, tidurlah—" Akashi tampak menghela napas dan melihat pemuda itu yang tampak tidak bergeming sambil memiringkan kepalanya, _'jangan bersikap imut seperti itu. Kau minta diserang?'_

"Tidak, lagipula semenjak pertandingan itu kau benar-benar sendirian kan? Apakah kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

Akashi membulatkan matanya, menatap kearah Kagami yang memiringkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya selama ini, dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagami benar. Ia sendiri. Benar-benar sendirian setelah pertandingan melawan Jaggerwod saat itu—ketika dirinya yang lain menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Biasanya dirinya yang satu yang akan menggantikannya saat ada tugas yang mengharuskannya untuk terjaga hingga malam, biasanya akan ada 'seseorang' yang menemaninya hingga malam agar ia tetap terjaga dan tidak kesepian.

…kesepian?

"Akashi?" Akashi tersenyum dan menatap kearah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Apakah kau sebegitunya ingin menemani tunanganmu ini Taiga?" Wajah Kagami seketika merah padam saat mendengar perkataan Akashi. Setelah teriakan dari semua orang yang membuatnya bingung tadi malam, Takao dan Satsuki dengan senang hati menjelaskan alasan kenapa semuanya berteriak seperti itu.

Yang sukses membuatnya tidak kalah kaget. Mungkin lebih kaget daripada yang lainnya.

"H—hei, itu hanya ibuku yang seenaknya membuat janji bodoh saat kecil!" Akashi tertawa pelan, benar-benar tertarik melihat reaksi dari Kagami Taiga yang ia tunjukkan sekarang. Benar-benar manis, dan sebenarnya iapun tidak keberatan jika memang orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan Kagami Taiga.

Pemuda ini orang yang menarik.

"Baiklah, dan jangan paksakan dirimu Taiga, aku sudah biasa terjaga hingga jam segini," Akashi kembali pada laporannya dan membiarkan Kagami untuk menemaninya. Kagami hanya mengangguk dan kembali berkutat dengan cocoa hangatnya yang sekarang ada di tangannya dan memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah majalah basket yang ada di rak bukunya.

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kurasa sudah cukup dengan laporan-laporan ini,'_ Akashi tampak merenggangkan tangannya, menatap kearah laporan yang ada di tangannya yang selesai ia baca. Membenahinya, sebelum akhirnya menutup laptopnya dan menatap kearah Kagami yang ada di dekatnya, "Taiga—"

Dan Kagami tertidur.

Dengan posisi duduk dan majalah yang masih ada di pangkuannya. Akashi terdiam, menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sebelum menghela napas dan tersenyum. Kagami Taiga adalah pria yang baik, sungguh. Sifatnya yang peduli pada orang lain dibalik setiap tindakannya yang sedikit terbawa emosi mungkin yang menjadi daya tarik Kagami yang dilihat oleh Akashi.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memaksakan diri bukan…?"

Akashi menutup majalah yang ada di pangkuan Kagami, dan menggunakan selimut kecil yang ada di punggungnya untuk menyelimuti pemuda berambut merah itu, _'aku ingin menaruhnya lagi di tempat tidur. Masalahnya, aku tidak akan bisa mengangkat tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku…'_

Akashi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya menatap bahu bidang pemuda itu yang tampak terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang kasur empuk yang disiapkan oleh ibu Kagami.

' _Hanya sebentar saja…'_

Akashi berucap, segera menempatkan dirinya di samping Kagami dan menyelip dibalik selimut dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kagami. _Yah, tidak buruk_ Akashi terantuk, matanya berat. Sebenarnya ia sudah berada di ambang batas kesadaran, hingga kepalanya naik turun,

—dan akhirnya tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko yang terbangun pertama kali.

Saat mengucek matanya dan melihat kearah kasur yang ada di sampingnya, tidak ada Akashi disana. Dan ia mengira jika Akashi masih berkutat dengan laporan yang ia lihat semalam. Itu yang ia kira, sebelum ia bangkit dan masih dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena baru terbangun melihat kearah dua orang yang ada di dekat sana.

Yang membuatnya membatu seketika.

Akashi dan Kagami yang tidur dalam posisi duduk, dengan Akashi menyender pada bahu Kagami, dan Kagami yang sepertinya bergerak saat tidur dan tangannya malah merangkul bahu Akashi.

! #$%^&!

Inginnya berteriak, namun karena diduga akan terlalu OOC, Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan menatap dengan tatapan tajam. Ia benar-benar ingin membangunkan Kagami, atau Akashi. Tetapi Akashi terlalu menyeramkan terutama saat bangun tidur. Dan Kagami—

' _Uwaaaa, Kagami-kun benar-benar manis saat tidur…!'_

—Kuroko tidak akan tega untuk membangunkannya.

' _Tetapi setidaknya aku akan membangunkan Akashi-kun_ , _'_ bahkan Authorpun cukup kaget melihat keberanian Kuroko untuk melawan Akashi hanya untuk melihat Kagami tetap tertidur namun kokoronya tidak kuat melihat kedekatan sepasang anak manusia ini.

 _Kuroko ga bisa diginiin…_

Tangannya mendekat, mencoba untuk menyentuh Akashi—

"Mencoba memindahkanku, walaupun itu kau Tetsuya—aku tidak akan segan-segan," suara itu membuat Kuroko terdiam. Walaupun dengan mata yang tertutup, sepertinya Akashi sudah terbangun dan memilih untuk tetap dalam posisinya. Terutama saat ia menyadari tangan Kagami merangkul bahunya.

' _LICIK!'_

"Tidak Tetsuya, aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan."

' _Ia benar-benar membaca pikiranku,'_ Kuroko _sweatdrop_ dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaaah…"

Kagami merenggangkan tangannya, terbangun beberapa saat kemudian dan melihat Akashi yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Kagami terdiam sejenak, lebih tepatnya membatu saat menyadari posisi mereka dan bagaimana Kuroko tampak terdiam hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari mereka.

"Pagi Taiga," suara itu membuat Kagami menoleh dan menemukan Akashi yang memutuskan untuk bergerak dari posisinya karena Kagami yang terbangun.

"Huh? Sepertinya tadi malam posisi tidur kita tidak seperti ini," Kagami tampaknya belum sadar jika Akashi yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia melupakan kejadian semalam. Oh, ini terdengar ambigu, tetapi sepertinya memang begitu, "kau tidak apa-apa Akashi? Seharusnya kau tidur di kasurmu daripada menyender padaku, tubuhmu bisa sakit semua."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku tertidur saat mencoba beristirahat dari laporanku sejenak," Akashi tampak berdiri dari tempatnya begitu juga dengan Kagami.

"Ada apa dengan Kuroko?"

"Mungkin serangan pagi," Akashi tampak menutupi kemungkinan ia mencoba untuk mengancam Kuroko. Oh ayolah, seharusnya Kuroko juga mengetahui jika ia yang berada dalam posisi ini, ia sendiri tidak akan mau dipindahkan.

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kagami menepuk pelan wajah Kuroko, dan Kuroko segera tersadar saat ia menyadari wajah Kagami cukup dekat untuk ia menciumnya saat ini, "Kuroko?"

"Ka—Kagami- _kun_ …"

"Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?"

Kali ini Kuroko lebih terlihat memerah saat Kagami mencoba untuk menyentuhkan dahinya pada pemuda itu. Namun dengan segera sebuah punggung tangan menyentuh dahi Kuroko seolah mengecek panasnya.

"Sepertinya Tetsuya tidak demam, jangan dipikirkan Taiga—hari ini kau tidak memasakkan sarapan?"

"Oh tidak, sebenarnya biasanya ibuku yang memasakkan. Kemarin karena ibuku sudah lama tidak memasak masakan Jepang dan ia harus terburu-buru ke kantor, makanya aku yang memasak," Kagami berdiri dari tempatnya dan menuju kearah Takao yang tidur di ranjang tempat tidurnya, "Takao, sudah pagi—bangunlah!"

"Ngg… iya, aku akan bangun sebentar lagi Kagami…"

Sementara Akashi memutuskan untuk bersiap dengan pakaian resminya dan Kagami mencoba membangunkan Takao, Kuroko yang mematung tampak pundung di tempat dengan aura _gloomy_ disekelilingnya.

' _Akashi-kuuun… padahal sedikit lagi.'_

T_T

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh kenapa makanan luar semua?"

Kagami yang tampak berada di dapur untuk membantu ibunya cukup terkejut saat mengetahui yang ada didepannya semua adalah makanan yang diantarkan dari rumah makan. Ngomong-ngomong, di ruang makan sudah ada Midorima, Aomine, dan juga Murasakibara serta Satsuki.

 _*cough* *cough*_

"Sebenarnya Taiga- _kun_ ," suara parau itu terdengar membuat Kagami menoleh dan menemukan ibunya yang masih memakai pakaian rumahnya dan tampak kurang sehat, "sepertinya aku kelelahan dan masuk angin. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengikuti pertemuan itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu pada ayahmu, kau bisa menggantikanku menemani ayahmu?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya Kagami tidak pernah diajak untuk pergi ke dunia kerja ayah dan ibunya. Orang tua Kagami memberikan keluasan untuknya memilih pekerjaan yang ia inginkan, dan tentu saja bermain basketpun juga sama, jadi Kagami sama sekali tidak menyangka jika permintaan tadi akan meluncur begitu saja.

"Aku tidak pernah mengurusi hal seperti itu lagi!"

"Huh? Dulu saat kau SMP dan saat Sekolah Dasar juga sering bukan menemani ayahmu untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya? Bahkan ayahmu sangat senang dan terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk memperkenalkanmu dengan rekan kerjanya," ibu Kagami tampak menjelaskan dengan menunjukkan foto Kagami saat kecil yang lengkap menggunakan pakaian jas dan juga kemeja serta dasi kupu-kupu.

Sukses membuat paa anggota Kisedai berkerumun layaknya lebah yang mengerumuni madu.

"EEEEEH! Kagami- _cchi_ _kawai yoo~_ "

' _Manisnya…'_

"Kagami- _chin_ kau sama manisnya dengan Maibou yang kumakan hanya dengan melihatmu saja, aku jadi ingin mencicipimu."

"Y—yah ternyata jika kau gunakan pakaian yang lebih bagus penampilanmu lumayan juga…"

"Kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu— _nanodayo,"_ ini Takao yang menerjemahkan perkataan Midorima diatas. Sebagai informasi saja.

"Pfft kau seperti anak kucing kehujanan saja. Kalian tidak melihat kalau ia terlihat ingin menangis di foto ini? Dan ini sangat—" Aomine yang terlihat menikmati ejekannya memperkecil suaranya saat menyadari bagaimana, "—kau yakin kau laki-laki _Baka_ gami?"

Intinya, Aomine menganggap itu terlalu manis.

"Benar! Ini adalah foto yang diambil ayah Taiga saat pesta pertamanya yang diikuti Taiga- _kun_ , ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi dan selalu merengek pulang agar bisa bermain dengan Tatsuya," ibu Kagami sepertinya menikmati reaksi dari teman-temannya.

"Su—sudah kubilang kalau jangan tunjukkan foto memalukanku _kaa-san_! Dan apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu _Aho_ mine! Memangnya kau ingin aku menunjukkan buktinya?!" Perkataan ambigu dari Kagami yang begitu saja meluncur membuat suasana ramai itu begitu saja hening dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya Kagami- _kun_ …"

"H—hah, apa yang kau katakan Kuroko?!"

"Kagami- _cchi_ , kau tidak boleh menunjukkannya pada Aominecchi! Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan padaku saja?"

"K—kau juga Kise?!"

"Bu—bukan berarti aku ingin melihat, tetapi aku juga tidak begitu percaya," Midorima membenahi kacamatanya yang tampak merosot saat mendengar perkataan dari Kagami tadi.

"Hei apa maksudmu?!"

"Kagami- _chin_ , aku juga mau…"

"Mau apanya?!"

Dan Aomine sendirian yang tampak hanya diam sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan sebelah tangan. Ia seperti terkena senjata makan tuan yang membuatnya sedikit… _horny_ membayangkannya.

"Aku permisi ke kamar mandi…"

"HAH?!"

Kagami tampak kebingungan dengan reaksi macam-macam yang diberikan oleh semua orang disana, dan ibunya yang mencoba menahan tawa bersama Satsuki dan juga Takao hanya bisa memegangi perutnya dan berada di pojokan, "DAN KUKIRA KAU SEDANG SAKIT _KAA-SAN?!_ "

"Ah benar juga, aku memang sedang sakit Taiga—uhuk! Uhuk!"

" _Okaa-san_ —" Kagami benar-benar kesal dengan ibunya yang tampak begitu saja berubah ekspresi seperti orang yang benar-benar sakit, "—lagipula, aku tidak ingin _otou-san_ mendapatkan masalah karena didampingi orang yang berpengalaman. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh klien perusahaan kalau sampai ia melihatku yang masih SMA…"

"Tenang saja, lagipula klien yang dimaksud itu tidak asing kok~"

"Apa maksud _kaa-san_?"

"Kenapa suara kalian berisik sekali hingga ke kamar Tetsuya?" Akashi yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua tampak sudah mengenakan jas lengkap berwarna hitam dengan kemeja merah bata yang dipadukan dengan dasi hitam.

"Pagi Sei- _kun_ , hari ini mohon bantuannya untuk suami dan anakku yang bodoh ini," Rinka tampak mengusap kuat kepala Kagami yang membuat Akashi menatapnya bingung. Bukan karena permintaan bantuannya, namun karena nama Kagami yang disebut.

"Oh?"

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi, yang akan menggantikanku adalah Taiga nanti yang menemani ayahnya," Rinka tampak tersenyum puas, bahkan tidak mendengar protesan dari seorang Kagami.

"Oh? Bisakah kalau aku menganggap ini juga sebagai _kencan,_ Rinka- _san_? Lagipula Taiga adalah tunanganku bukan?"

' _JANGAN SELALU MENGATAKAN IA ADALAH TUNANGANMU!'_ Semua anggota Kisedai tampak ingin berteriak pada Akashi, namun tentu saja mengingat yang mereka hadapi adalah Akashi, keinginan itu tertahankan. Akashi tampak tersenyum seperti biasa, namun hanya anggota Kisedai dan juga Takao serta Satsuki yang mengetahui jika pemuda itu melayangkan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Su—sudah kubilang kalau itu hanya keisengan ibuku saja, jangan mengulangi lagi Akashi!"

"Berani menyuruhku Taiga?" Kali ini tampak Kagami yang sedikit mundur mentalnya saat melihat senyuman dengan aura gelap disekeliling Akashi. Oke, sepertinya pemuda ini bercanda, namun tetap tidak ingin mendengar seseorang menyuruhnya.

"Jadi… klien yang akan ditemui hari ini…"

"Dari perusahaan Akashi Company yang akan mendatangkan calon penerus perusahaan mereka. Nah, karena ada Sei- _kun_ , bukan hanya kau yang menjadi anak SMA satu-satunya disana bukan? Temanilah ayahmu," ibunya tampak tertawa senang dan menepuk kedua pundak Kagami yang sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Mohon bantuannya, Taiga," Kagami tidak akan bisa lagi menolak saat Akashi yang mengatakan itu.

Sementara yang lainnya, tampak hanya bisa diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Padahal hari ini mereka benar-benar sudah membayangkan hari tanpa satu orang saingan yang akan membuat mereka semakin memiliki kesempatan.

Apalagi yang tidak ada itu Akashi Seijuurou—mereka akan benar-benar memiliki kesempatan besar untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Tetapi yang terjadi, Akashi malah mendapatkan waktu berdua saja dengan Kagami.

 _Aku iri…_

T_T

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka menggunakan pakaian seperti ini."

Tentu berada di pertemuan resmi perusahaan ayahnya akan membuat Kagami harus tampil dengan rapid an terkesan resmi. Seperti saat ini, ketika ia mengenakan jas hitam yang disetelkan dengan kemeja putih dan juga dasi berwarna merah. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk melonggarkan dasinya.

Sungguh, Kagami Taiga jauh lebih menyukai kaus oblong ataupun seragam basketnya.

Namun yang lainnya tidak berpendapat demikian, terutama saat pemuda itu baru saja selesai dipaksa menggunakan setelah jas resmi dan akan turun dari lantai dua, seolah dada mereka masing-masing tertombak panah asmara.

' _Kagami-kun… cocok dengan pakaian itu…'_

Kuroko merekam setiap langkah dari Kagami yang sudah menuruni tangga.

' _Kalau sampai dia berdandan seperti ini dan datang ke tempat kerjaku, Kagamicchi benar-benar akan ditarik oleh manajerku!'_ Kise menahan diri untuk tidak ber _fanboy_ ing melihat Kagami.

 _ **KREK!**_

Suara bingkai kacamata yang tampak kali ini bukan hanya retak namun benar-benar pecah. Sepertinya Midorima bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain merekam setiap inci dari tubuh Kagami saat itu di otaknya.

"Mido _cchi_ terlihat lezat," Murasakibara sendiri tampak terang-terangan mengatakan itu, namun Kagami hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Aomine? Hanya bisa diam membuat Satsuki sedikit banyak ingin menggodanya.

" _Nee, nee,_ Kagamin benar-benar terlihat keren dengan itu ya?" Satsuki tampak menowel pipi Aomine yang tampak membatu dengan wajah memerah, "bukankah itu membuatmu ingin membawanya ke kamar dan membuka pakaiannya?"

"Gh—S—Satsuki, apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Bayangkan saja kalau Kagamin datang," Satsuki membisikkannya di telinga Aomine, "lalu ia melonggarkan dasinya di depanmu dan melepaskan setiap satu kancing dan satu kancing lainnya. Lalu kau akan—"

"GAAAAH! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MEMBAYANGKANNYA SATSUKI!" Aomine tampak menoleh pada Kagami yang tampak menatapnya heran karena berteriak, "Pa—PAKAIANMU SANGAT TIDAK COCOK _BAKA_ GAMI!"

"Kau cari ribut ya?!"

"Kalau melihatmu seperti ini," tidak mengindahkan pertengkaran AoKaga yang akan terjadi, Akashi tampak berjalan dan menatap kearah Kagami sambil memegang tangannya, "rasanya aku bisa mengesampingkan pekerjaan dan menculikmu ke gereja."

…

' _A—apa yang kau katakan Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akacchi/Aka-chin!'_

Akashi tidak menghiraukan pandangan menusuk dari semuanya dan menunggu reaksi langsung dari Kagami yang menatapnya bingung.

"Tetapi aku…"

"Hm?"

"Agamaku Shinto bukan Kristen Akashi. Kalau kau ingin aku menemanimu ke gereja tentu tidak bisa."

Dan semua orang tampak _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban polos dari Kagami, dimana Takao tampak sudah tertawa diujung sana. Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi urat tawanya yang sedaritadi ingin meledak.

' _Yah setidaknya Kagami tidak sadar kalau Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akacchi/Aka-chin sedang melamarnya…'_

Semua anggota Kisedai selain Akashi tampak menghela napas lega. Yah, karena pada akhirnya tidak ada banyak waktu untuk bersenda gurau lagi, keduanya segera berangkat diantarkan oleh supir dari keluarga Kagami yang akan membawa mereka ke perusahaan tempat ayah Kagami bekerja.

"Nah," Rinka yang seolah tidak sakit lagi tampak menepuk kedua tangannya dan berbalik kearah para anggota Kisedai yang masih tersisa disana bersama dengan Takao dan juga Satsuki, "Kazu- _kun_ dan juga Satsuki - _chan_ sudah menceritakan tentang kalian. Tetapi aku ingin bertanya langsung pada kalian…"

.

.

"Kenapa kalian menyukai Taiga- _kun_?"

Dan dimulailah sesi Tanya jawab anggota Kisedai dengan seorang Kagami Rinka.

.

.

Pertemuan akan dilakukan di perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi—dimana beberapa orang dari perusahaan lain juga akan datang untuk mengawasi. Saat pintu mobil terbuka dan Akashi turun, beberapa pegawai yang menyadari dan mengenalnya tampak segera membungkuk dan membiarkan mereka lewat.

Kagami bukan seperti Akashi yang terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ia sedikit canggung dan tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan ayahnya. Dan tentu saja Akashi sendiri juga sesekali menatap Kagami disampingnya.

"Taiga," Kagami menoleh kearah Akashi yang memanggilnya dengan segera, "—bisakah kau sedikit tenang?"

Akashi tersenyum, namun Kagami tahu bahwa jika ia tidak tenang, akan ada gunting yang melayang kearahnya. Dan Kagami hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba untuk tenang. Iya, _mencoba_. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia tetap terlihat tegang walaupun lebih tersembunyi.

Dan Akashi? Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin melihat wajah panik dan pucat Kagami saat ia mengancamnya. Menurutnya, wajah Kagami saat itu terlihat lebih manis. Oke, semua wajah Kagami sebenarnya membuatnya tertarik untuk melihatnya terus menerus.

 _Dasar Sado_.

"Ayahmu ada di ruang pertemuan bersama dengan bossnya Taiga, kau tidak perlu mencarinya disini," Akashi menoleh pada Kagami yang tampak sedikit lega mendengar informasi itu, "—kau benar-benar tidak pernah berada di kondisi seperti ini ya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak suka keadaan mencekik yang selalu dipenuhi oleh pria-pria yang haus akan uang," Kagami memalingkan wajahnya saat pemuda yang lebih pendek tampak seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, "aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kau terbiasa menghadapi seperti ini."

"Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, ini harus kulakukan karena sudah menjadi keputusan ayahku sejak aku masih kecil."

…

Dan tidak ada pembicaraan lainnya yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Disini."

Akashi tampak melihat ruang pertemuan didepan mereka yang tampak masih sepi dengan hanya ada dua orang disana. Satu orang pria yang tampak memiliki warna rambut yang familiar—dan satu lagi tampak seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin alasan lainnya. Rencana yang kubuat sudah bagus, dan aku ingin pastikan bahwa kita mendapatkan kerja sama yang kita inginkan itu."

Yang diajak berbicara tampak mengangguk dan berbalik sebelum membungkuk pada Akashi dan Kagami yang segera menghampiri pria berambut merah bata itu.

" _Ossan_ …"

Kagami yang tampak tidak begitu niat memanggil ayahnya membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh dan wajah garangnya tadi berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang mengingatkan Akashi pada Kagami.

"Tai- _chaaaan~_ "

"GAAH!" Pria berambut merah itu tampak segera menerjang dan memeluk erat pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam di belakang Akashi. Meninggalkan Akashi yang tampak menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung, "LEPASKAN AKU _OSSAN_!"

" _Hidoiiii_ , _Otou-san_ sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Dan karena pekerjaan di New York kemarin aku bahkan tidak bisa menyambutmu dengan meriah di bandara," Akashi semakin berpikir siapa yang lebih parah untuk dilihat. Kise yang hype ataukah pria separuh baya yang memeluk Kagami sekarang. Kalau tidak ingat pria ini adalah ayah dari pemuda itu, mungkin gunting sudah menancap di dahi pria itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidak menjemputku! Aku yakin kau akan menyambut dengan norak!"

"A—aku hanya menyediakan spanduk untuk kedatanganmu kok," yang lebih tua tampak menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menatap Kagami yang menatapnya kesal. Namun, sebelum nostalgia itu dilanjutkan, sang pria menoleh kearah Akashi yang segera membungkuk pelan, "oh jadi kau anak satu-satunya dari Shuzoku?"

"Akashi… Seijuurou," pemuda itu baru pertama kali bertemu dengan ayah Kagami, dan tentu saja yang harus ia lakukan adalah bersikap sopan seperti saat sedang menghadapi kolega bisnis ayahnya, "salam kenal Kagami- _san_."

"Ternyata benar-benar seumur dengan Tai- _chan_ , bagaimana ia bisa lebih dewasa daripada kau?" Ayah Kagami tampak menatap kearah Kagami sambil menunjuk kearah Akashi, "yah tetapi Reika- _chan_ menyuruhku untuk membebaskanmu untuk melakukan apapun sejak kecil sih, dank au memilih menjadi pemain basket, tidaklah pilihan yang buruk."

"Berhentilah memanggil nama _kaa-san_ seperti kalian masih berpacaran. Ingat umur _ossan_ ," dan sebuah injakan di kaki Kagami muda segera membungkamnya dan ayah Kagami tampak tertawa sambil menatap kearah Akashi.

"Yah, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana sikapnya. Kalau ia merepotkanmu, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakannya."

"Tidak juga, Taiga memiliki cara sendiri untuk menarik perhatian orang lain."

Akashi tersenyum dan ayah Kagami tampak menghela napas sebelum pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan beberapa orang bule yang salah satunya segera menatap kearah ayah Kagami.

"Mungkin akan lebih susah menghadapi kolega ayahmu yang ada disini. Tetapi kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir melihat kesiapanmu," ayah Kagami menepuk kepala Akashi sebelum berjalan melewatinya dan menghampiri salah satu pria disana yang sepertinya merupakan boss dari ayah Kagami.

"Maaf kalau ayahku sedikit aneh," Kagami menggaruk kepala belakangnya, dan Akashi hanya tersenyum sambil mendengus pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melihat kesamaanmu dengan ayahmu," dan Akashi berlalu meninggalkan Kagami yang tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum wajahnya menunjukkan tatapan horror kearah Akashi.

"Aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan sifat aneh ayahku…"

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami duduk di samping ayahnya sambil menoleh kearah depan, dimana sebuah laptop dan juga layar putih yang memunculkan isi laptop dari proyektor itu menyala. Akashi tampak berada disana, baru saja berjalan sebelum berhenti didepan podium.

"Namaku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, dan ayahku—Akashi Shuzoku memintaku untuk menggantikannya melakukan penilaian tentang perusahaan ini untuk juga ditunjukkan pada beberapa perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan ayahku," suara Akashi tampaknya menarik perhatian semua orang yang semula tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya akan mengirimnya.

"Direktur utama meminta pemuda semuda ini untuk menilai?"

"Kurasa kita perlu meragukan penilaiannya."

"Apakah kau pikir ia bahkan bisa mengerti tentang system disini?"

"Walaupun ia adalah penerus perusahaan ini, tetapi tetap saja—"

Suara itu walaupun berbisik tentu terdengar oleh Akashi. Entah kerena mereka tidak sengaja berbicara tidak sadar volume ataukah karena mereka ingin Akashi sengaja mendengarnya. Namun jujur, ia memang baru kali pertama mengurus hal seperti ini di Amerika. Namun, ia sudah biasa seperti ini saat harus menghadapi cabang perusahaan di tempat lainnya.

Ia sudah terlalu biasa hingga tidak berniat untuk melemparkan gunting kearah mereka. Lagipula, ayah Kagami mempercayainya akan menghadapi semua ini.

Ia hanya tinggal diam dan menunjukkan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Tidakkah kalian terlalu berisik?"

Baik Akashi maupun semua orang yang ada disana menoleh pada Kagami yang duduk disamping ayahnya dan mendengar perkataan mereka, "—kalian tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu sebelum melihatnya. Kalian bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kerasnya ia berusaha."

Baik orang-orang yang berbicara di belakang tadi ataupun Akashi tampak hanya menatap dengan mata membulat. Sebelum mereka panik dan kembali memperhatikan. Sementara Akashi masih cukup shock dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagami.

"Baiklah, bisa kita lanjutkan—Sei?" Kali ini Akashi menoleh pada ayah Kagami yang mencoba untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana sebelum ia mengangguk dan mengatur napasnya. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang hanyalah untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka yang sudah mempercayainya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tai- _chan_ , kau tidak tahu bagaimana bangganya _otou-san_ mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi!"

Rapat selesai dengan sempurna, dan apa saja yang dinilai dan dijelaskan oleh Akashi sepertinya jauh melebihi perspeksi dari mereka dan tidak sedikit yang meminta maaf dan memberikan pujian. Kagami yang mendapati ayahnya akan melakukan 'serangan' lagi, tampak dengan segera menghindar.

"Kau benar-benar dingin… ah tetapi kau tetap membuatku bangga," ayahnya tampak tertawa dan menepuk pundaknya, "kau benar-benar tidak ingin mencoba pekerjaan seperti ayahmu ini?"

"…kau serius memintaku untuk berada di situasi seperti tadi lagi? Beruntung aku masih menahan diri," ayahnya tampak tertawa canggung. Kagami dan juga sikapnya yang terkadang temperamental namun memiliki alasan yang kuat dibalik itu.

"Taiga?" Kagami menoleh kearah Akashi yang sepertinya baru selesai menemui beberapa orang berkaitan dengan apa yang ia presentasikan dan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh para pegawai disana untuk kedepannya, "maaf lama menunggu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah, setelah ini aku harus membereskan beberapa masalah jadi mungkin aku akan lebih lama disini. Kalau kau ingin pulang duluan aku tidak masalah," lagipula Kagami kemari hanya untuk menggantikan ibunya yang menjadi asisten ayah Kagami. Tidak ada lagi tugas untuknya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu kelelahan karena menemaninya.

"Akashi," Akashi menoleh saat Kagami kembali memanggil, namun kali ini sepasang tangan tampak memegang kedua pipinya, dan wajah pemuda itu tampak sangat dekat seolah pemuda itu ingin menciumnya.

' _Huh?'_ secara refleks Akashi tampak mengeluarkan gunting dan menyerang Kagami membuat yang bersangkutan tampak menghindar dengan segera, "apa yang kau lakukan Taiga…"

Sebenarnya ia melakukan itu karena kaget. Tentu ia tidak ingin sampai melukai Kagami apapun alasannya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau sedikit demam. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu," Akashi tidak mengerti sampai kapan pemuda itu akan membuatnya tidak bergeming dengan semua omongannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kagami Taiga melakukan itu padanya.

Bahkan ia tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa jatuh cinta seperti ini padanya.

"Walaupun ayahku tidak mewajibkanku untuk datang ke cabang New York tetapi—"

"Istirahatlah, kau sudah melakukan banyak hal hari ini," Kagami menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "aku akan menemanimu istirahat jika kau tidak mau sendirian."

 _ **STAB!**_

Dan kokoro Akashi sudah cukup ditombak habis-habisan oleh Kagami.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayahmu tidak ikut?"

Kagami dan juga Akashi yang berhasil dibujuk untuk beristirahat sejenak tampak berada di dalam mobil yang akan menuju ke kediaman keluarga Kagami lagi. Hanya Akashi, Kagami, dan satu supir dari keluarga Akashi.

"Ia masih harus mengurus laporan pada bossnya. Mungkin besok ayahku akan kembali ke rumah," Kagami menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sepertinya tidak begitu nyaman karena pembicaraan tentang ayahnya, "—ngomong-ngomong aku benar-benar minta maaf karena hal tadi."

"Tadi?"

"Aku malah mengganggu ditengah presentasimu. Habisnya mereka menyebalkan, berbicara seolah mereka tahu saja apa yang kau kerjakan. Kalau aku jadi kau, tentu saja aku akan marah dengan perkataan seperti itu setelah kau berusaha keras," Kagami tampak menggerutu kesal dan menatap kearah jendela.

Ia terlihat kesal seolah apa yang terjadi tadi tampaknya adalah masalahnya.

"Aku tidak masalah," ia malah merasa berterima kasih. Rasanya, setelah dirinya yang satu menghilang, tidak ada yang mencemaskannya. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya dan tentu saja semua orang hanya menganggap dirinya mengerikan, "apa yang mereka katakan benar. Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka tentu saja aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunjukkan pada mereka saja."

…

"Ah," Kagami menoleh kearah jendela tiba-tiba. Akashi menoleh kearah asal suara, dan mendapati sebuah lapangan basket disana yang tampak ramai dengan orang-orang. Mata berbinar-binar seolah anak kecil yang mendapati toko mainan didepannya membuat Akashi menahan tawanya. Sungguh, Kagami Taiga tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Bisakah kami turun disini sebentar?"

Akashi memberitahu sang supir dan membuka pintu disampingnya membuat Kagami terkejut dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tadi sedang demam kan?"

"Aku akan baikan saat bermain basket. Lebih banyak bergerak dan berkeringat akan lebih mudah sembuh bukan?" Akashi tampak membuka bagasi mobil, tampak sebuah bola basket sudah berada disana, "lagipula, kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk—k—kami. Jadi, bermain sebentar setelah melihatmu seperti ingin melahap pemandangan didepanmu tadi cukup adil."

"Ugh, aku hanya sedikit merindukan permainan basket kok."

"Kau baru 2 hari tidak menyentuh lapangan dan bola Taiga."

"Tetapi rasanya lama," Kagami pada akhirnya menyerah. Melepaskan jas hitam yang ia kenakan dan melonggarkan dasi sambil melepaskan dua buah kancing kemejanya, membuat Akashi segera memalingkan wajahnya.

' _Ia benar-benar ingin minta diserang…'_

"Baiklah, tetapi kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, kita berhenti oke?"

"Kau berani memerintahkanku Taiga?"

Dan pembicaraan mereka berhenti sampai sana ketika Akashi mendribble bola basket itu sambil menatap dengan tatapan tajam kearah Kagami yang mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaaah… _Emperor Eyes_ mu yang sekarang lebih merepotkan!"

Pada akhirnya mereka bermain _one on one_ hingga lupa waktu dan tentu saja melupakan kenyataan jika Akashi sedang demam (walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi). Kagami mencoba mengatur napas, permainan mereka sepertinya lebih melelahkan daripada yang diduga.

"Tetapi kau bisa memasukkan beberapa angka dariku. Kurasa kau juga sudah banyak berkembang dari terakhir kali kita bermain Taiga," Akashi tampak tersenyum dan menghela napas.

"Baiklah kita sama-sama berkembang," Kagami tertawa dan tampak melihat kearah langit yang sudah mulai berwarna orange menandakan jika waktu sudah sore. Sepertinya mereka terlalu asik hingga tidak mengenal waktu, "oh iya, bagaimana dengan demammu?!"

…

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, rasanya daritadi—" Kagami menatap Akashi yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dan perlahan tampak jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Akashi!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa bermain basket. Kau sudah kukatakan kalau kau sedang demam dan tidak perlu dipaksakan," Kagami tampak duduk di salah satu bench dengan Akashi yang masih menolak pulang dan memutuskan untuk duduk sambil menyender pada bahu Kagami, "bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"Taiga," bukannya menjawab, Akashi tampak memanggilnya. Dan sebelum Kagami bisa menjawabnya, Akashi sudah menempatkan dirinya di paha Kagami yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal dan memutuskan untuk memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi tidur, "tetapi disana."

"H—huh? Tetapi kau bisa tambah sakit jika—" dan sebuah gunting tampak meluncur hampir mengenai pipi Kagami.

"Melawan?" Akashi tersenyum. Kagami benar-benar tidak tahu apakah kepribadian lama Akashi masih ada atau tidak. Rasanya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa perbedaan diantara mereka. Dan mengingat itu, entah kenapa malah membuat pemuda itu tertawa, "—apa yang lucu Taiga?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingat kalau pernah melakukan ini dengan'mu' sebelum ini."

"Hm?"

"Oh, mungkin kau tidak tahu. Kalau tidak salah itu saat terakhir sebelum pertandingan melawan Jabberwock. Beberapa minggu setelah winter cup aku harus menemani ibuku yang datang berlibur ke Jepang dan ingin pergi ke Kyoto. Dan saat sedang menunggunya berbelanja, aku melihatmu yang sedang berlatih sendirian di salah satu lapangan basket jalanan. Err kurasa waktu itu bukan kau," Akashi mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagami. Yang ditemuinya adalah ' _Bokushi'_ , dan ia tidak selamanya mengetahui apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Ia terlihat tidak sehat, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya sebentar dan berbincang beberapa hal," Akashi tampak mendengarkan sambil menatap kearah Kagami, "ia banyak memujimu, dan mengatakan kalau masih banyak hal yang tidak diketahui olehmu."

"Benarkah? Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Aku… tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang," Kagami tampak memikirkannya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "—walaupun kau mencoba untuk mengancamku dengan gunting Akashi!" Kagami tampak sedikit panik karena takut jika Akashi akan melancarkan serangan guntingnya.

"Hm begitu…"

Akashi tampak tidak begitu peduli dan menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga menyamping dan melihat jalanan didepannya.

…

"Tetapi ia selalu memujimu dengan caranya, dan sedikit kekerasan… yah, kurasa ia lebih mengerikan darimu yang sekarang," entah kenapa Kagami tampak memucat dan ketakutan hanya karena mengingat hal itu, "—lalu setelah itu ibuku memanggil, dan aku memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan…"

…

"Dan?" Akashi kembali berbalik saat Kagami tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Namun, mata merahnya segera membulat saat melihat wajah Kagami yang benar-benar merah padam. Hingga ke telinganya, "…Taiga?"

"L—lupakan, a—aku hanya berpamitan dengannya dan ia tidak melakukan apapun lagi! Ah kita harus kembali sekarang, lihat sudah jam berapa ini!" Kagami tampak mencoba untuk tertawa, dan berdiri sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam melihat tingkah laku aneh dari Kagami."

.

.

"Tunggu, reaksi apa tadi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, jujur voting suara yang ada #ceileh banyak yang minta MidoKaga. Tapi terakhir kali saya cek review adalah saat saya udah selesaiin 80% AkaKaga. Maklum belum gajian jadi quota habis ga bisa ngapa2in :( Jadi maaf yang pilih MidoKaga :( setelah ini saya akan buatkan. AkaKaga disini humornya memang lebih sedikit karena saya lebih bisa bayangin mereka berdua ngefluff sedikit serius tapi ga angsa juga. Daripada humor romance kaya AoKaga :(**

 **Dan ada yang mau extra story antara Kagami sama Bokushi yang diceritain sama dia diakhir cerita? XD tentu jadinya BokuKaga sementara yang ini OreKaga :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, karena kesalahan teknis saya melihat review, setelah ini saya akan buat MidoKaga :) atau mungkin mau BokuKaga dulu baru MidoKaga?**


End file.
